Karin Hitachiin
by jokergirl2001
Summary: My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hey guys! I was in class today me and then my best friend gave me an idea! What if Kaoru and Hikaru were triplets? Well I went home all excited about my story until...I saw how many people had the same idea as me! (I didn't copy them they just thought about it first) I decided to write this story anyways since I just feel like it (deal with it!)**_

_**Well I have no idea what I should type soooo time for **_

_**"Introducing my OC"**_

* * *

><p>My name? Karin but just call me Rin got it? I also have a middle name which I don't feel like telling<p>

My last name? Hitachiin but some people don't know that

Family ? Hika-

What? You don't like these sort of introductions?

Okay I'll just tell you who I am , what you need to know and a tad bit about my past since honestly I don't feel like even being here

I either dress in boyish or girlish clothes depending on my mood. I have dark blue hair that reaches my butt and the same eyes as my brothers which I usually hide with contacts but I lost them. I'm not telling you my breast size since that's just...you get it. What else? Right I might be a bit of a rebel so I have a naval piercing , three piercing on my left ear , two on my right ear and a really cool tattoo on my...forget about it I got turned off by you thinking that I'm those average mean girl turns into sweet with a sad past

You're sorry?

I forgive you (see I'm not mean!)

Now where was I?

Oh right I'm going to tell you what I like and dislike (because I wanna be all Naruto like)

My likes are skating , music , dancing , singing , playing the guitar/piano , boxing , fighting , pissing people off , lollipops and I'm not allowed to tell you the rest since the author doesn't want you guys to be know it alls like a dude named Kyouya

My disli- no my hate includes Hikaru and Kaoru because they're the worst ever and I really dislike rich people , those two devils being one reason and a bunch of other reasons , I hate crying , complaining about my problems and being weak in front of people

Let's see as a person I'd say I like swearing (calms my nerves down) , I started smoking and drinking (you'll find out why later) when I barely hit puberty but I replaced my smoking with lollipops , I am the type of person who would jump at the chance to kick someone's ass , If I'm not listening to music I'm playing with other game consoles , I like anime thanks to a certain idiot, I'm the type of person that takes _everything to heart _but I'm always chill , I'm the nicest rude person you'll ever meet , I don't give a fuck about anything yet I care a lot , I hate people yet I end up letting them in my heart (sometimes) and I hate myself but I'm completely fabulous

Man I need help! But whatever you probably think I'm a bitch or a meanie or something but I'll tell you this now I prefer my bent and almost broken new self compared to that idiot I was back in the past

This is getting ridicilous!

I'll just tell you what you need to know right now

1. I am hated by my brothers but the feeling is mutual

2. I'm an expert at boxing and streetfighting (you'll find out later)

3. I am one of the best hackers ever (courtesy of another idiot)

4. I'm a skatergirl

5. Music/Anime/Skating/Gaming is life

6. I lived in France for less than a year I think

7.I lived in America before coming back to Japan

8. If you think I'm a sue go grab a chair and wait for me to care bitch

Well guess I gave you the lucky seven rules of me whatever that means

Now you're probably wondering where this is going trust me I am too


	2. The unwanted one

_**Chapter one : The unwanted one**_

_**"If someone wants to be a part of your life they'll make an effort to be in it so don't bother reserving space for someone who make an effort to stay"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV <strong>

Hey there! I'm Karin Hitachiin , I'm seven and the youngest sibling of the Hitachiin Triplets but my brothers HATE me and the sad part is I don't know why

I always try to get them to play with me hoping one day they'd call me their 'Little sister'

"Karin-sama your parents have send me to inform you and your brothers that they'll be back tomorrow" a nice lady told me

"T-thank y-you" I shyly replied getting out of bed

I have my own bedroom while my brothers share because they don't want to be seperated no matter what leaving me...alone

"Shall I help you get dressed?" the kind lady smiled at me

I blushed "Y-yes p-please"

She gave a soft laugh "You really are kinder than your brothers" she complimented me

"I-it's n-not t-their f-fault" I defended

The lady frowned "Well they are always treating you like trash for no reason yet you still defend them" she explained

I made a sad face

"Oh sorry!" the nice lady bowed

"N-no y-you're r-right" I squeked

She smiled and led me to the bathroom

After taking a bath and dressing up I went to the door leading outside

"Karin-sama are you going to try again?" the nice lady appeared behind me scaring me

"Y-y-yes" I nodded

She patted my head "Well this time stand up for yourself sweetie , I'd do it but if I talk back to those devils I'd get fired" she smiled at me

I gave her my signature smile showing my teeth and a missing teeth at the front thanks to one of my failed attempts of getting my brothers to play with me

* * *

><p>"Hika-chan! Kao-kun!" I happily yelled as I ran over to them<p>

"Oh no.." Hikaru began

"Not her" Kaoru finsihed

I smiled at them ignoring what they said

"What do you want Karin?" they both said

"Let's play!" I exclaimed

"No" they both said

"Please!?" I asked

"No..." Hikaru began

"Leave us alone" Kaoru finished

"But you two always play just the two of you! Isn't it more fun with three?" I reasoned

"Two is better" they both said as they began walking away

I ran after them

"Please!?" I asked

They ignored me

"Please!?"

Ignored

"Please!?"

After about one minute of that they both turned around with an annoyed expression

"STOP BOTHERING US!" they yelled

"You're just a pest" Hikaru said

"And a nuisance" Kaoru said

"Please...p-play w-with m-me?" I asked

They both sighed and looked at each other

They suddenly smiled making me smile too

"Okay Karin.." Hikaru began

"We'll play with you" Kaoru finished

My face brightened up "Really!?" I yelled

"Yeah really" they said picking their ears in sync

"Which one?" I asked

"Hide and seek" they both said

"I'll seek" Hikaru said

"And we'll hide" Kaoru said

I nodded

Hikaru closed his eyes

"One , two , three..."

I ran as far as I could

'They're finally playing with me' I grinned

* * *

><p>I hid in a tree<p>

'After all these years they're finally playing with me!'

_one hour later _

"Boy Hika-kun sure is bad at hide and seek I hope Kao-chan didn't get caught" I smiled at the clouds

*Drip*

It started raining

'I should go inside but then the game will end'

I decided to stay outside since it wasn't really raining that much

_ten minutes later_

Okay I jinxed myself! It's raining really hard!

"Karin-sama!?" the nice lady yelled

"Y-yeah?" I yelled

"Thank goodness! I've been searching for you for an hour! Now get down!" she scolded

"B-but I'm p-p-playing w-w-with Hika-chan and Kao-kun" I said

She frowned "They came inside about an hour ago!" she yelled just a thunder hit

I was shocked

"W-what?" I asked while giving her a face filled with depression

'I knew it...'

"Please come down before you get hurt!" she yelled

I did as she said without question

I was soaked from the rain and the nice ladies that work here handed me a towel

* * *

><p>"Now let's go upstairs" the nice lady said<p>

I nodded and began walking up the stairs while looking at the steps

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah Hikaru?"

"You win she really is idiotic enough to stay outside in the rain"

"Even more idiotic thinking we'd play with her"

I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru

"W-why?" I asked

"Because we hate you , you're just a stranger to us" they both said as they passed me by

'They tell me that everyday but today it really hurts'

My throat started to hurt and my heart started to ache

"Those brats!" the nice lady said

"Treating miss Karin like that" another lady said

I continued walking upstairs and went to my room

"I'll clean myself up" I said with a voice void of emotions

"Karin-sama..." both said

"P-please?" I asked

They nodded and went off

I opened my bathroom door and went to my bathtub which was already filled with hot water

I started crying and remembering things my brothers usually say to me

_"We hate you"_

_"Triplets? We're twins"_

_"We wish you weren't born"_

_"Leave us alone"_

_"Get out of our life"_

_"Idiot"_

_"Stupid"_

_"Trash"_

_"Waste of space"_

**(A/N okay I'm stopping before I decide to kill those two devil off)**

I kept sobbing until night while it kept raining as if to comfort me

I really love the rain just like I love the moon

Today was the day I gave up on trying to become their sister and finally being 'triplets'

And the day I finally realized that they don't care about me and I shouldn't either

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	3. I want to change

_**Chapter three: I want to change**_

_**"A change in behaviour begins in a change of heart"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

"Karin-sama wake up"

I yawned "f-f-five m-more m-m-minutes"

"Now Karin-sama be a good girl and wake up"

I groaned but obliged

"O-okay"

"Oh my!"

"W-what?" I asked

"You're eyes are all red! Did you cry all night?"

The memories of yesterday went came back

"Yes" I replied

"Karin-sama..." the nice lady hugged me

I felt my eyes begin to water until

_"She's always crying"_

_"What a baby"_

_"Karin's a crybaby~"_

I'm not going to cry

"Y-you w-were r-right" I said

"Excuse me?" she asked letting me go

"I s-should s-stop t-trying a-and j-just d-dream a-another dream" I smiled sadly

She hugged me again

You see my dream was to get along with my brothers but now I better find another more realistic one

"T-thank y-you" I said

"Anytime Karin-sama!" she smiled at me

I got up from bed as she started walking away

"W-wait Mira-san"

Yep that was her name

"Yes?" she turned around with a smile

"C-could y-you h-help m-me d-dress u-up?" I shlyly asked

"Of course!"

She dragged me to a huge mirror and went off to find clothes

I looked in the mirror and frowned

'I look just like _them_' I thought

In the mirror I saw a girl who looks like Hikaru and Kaoru , she has the same eyes and hair like them which reached her shoulder. But what made me more sad was the fact that I don't like the girl I see.

"Something wrong Karin-sama?"

"I want to change" I automaticaly replied

"How so?" she asked

"I-I d-don't w-want to l-look l-like t-them a-and..." I looked in the mirror again

"And?"

I took a deep breath "I want to be a bold girl! Not afraid to try anything , follows her heart , kind yet still rude to those who are to me and I want to just be _me_ not anyone else , not trash or a waste! I want to be able to look in the mirror and like myself!" I explained

She gave me a shocked face which turned into a soft smile

"I'm sure you will" she patted my head

"T-thank y-you" I managed

"Also about your looks? How about dying your hair?"

"Dye?" I asked

"It means changing the color"

"O-oh w-which o-one d-do y-you t-think?"

"Blue! Dark blue would fit you!"

Because that's your favorite color

I smiled

"Mira! Is Karin-sama done yet?"

"No why?"

"Her parents are here!"

When those words left her mouth I swore Mira-san had magic since she transformed my outfit

'Magic? Nope Karin you're a big girl so no..' I thought looking around my room filled with kid stuff

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Mommy!" I yelled and glomp my parent<p>

"Hey Karin-chan!" Dad said

"Sweetie did you miss us?" Mom asked

I nodded

"Hey mom , hey dad" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Hey boys!" Mom said as she left me in dad's hand and went to hug those two

"Hey" Dad said

You see my dad isn't really a talkative person unless he's around me!

"Daddy guess what?" I asked

"What?"

"Mira-san helped me..." I trailed off seeing Mira-san with a finger in a shush motion in front of her lips and pleading look

"Helped you what?" Dad curiously asked

"Choose this outfit!" I smiled at Mira-san's relieved smile

"She has good taste" my dad complimented

You see I'm the only one who bothers to remember these ladies or misters names while the rest of my family calls them maids or butlers

"Yep!" I beamed

"Well time for breakfast! We have something important to talk to you kids about"

We nodded and went into the dining room

I was sitting on dad's lap while mom sat across from us between Hikaru and Kaoru

"Kids..." Mom started

"We're having a divorce" Dad finished

I had a shocked face while the other two just had the same blank expression

"W-why?" I asked

"It's just not working out sweetie" Mom smiled at me

Dad ruffled my hair "Sorry kiddo" he smiled sadly at me

"W-what's g-going t-to h-happen?" I asked

"I'm moving to France for awhile so I can expand my business and then to America" dad explained

"Business?" I asked

"Technology" he replied

"And you three are staying here with me" mom said

I looked up to see dad's sad face that turned into a fake smile

"I..."

"Yes Karin-chan?" mom asked

"I want to go with daddy!" I exclaimed

Dad had a real smile "Well if your mom doesn't mind"

Mom had a shocked expression which went away

"If it's what Karin-chan wants" Mom gave a sad smile

"Then it's settled we're leaving in two hours" Dad said

"Do you know what this means?" Kaoru asked Hikaru

Hikaru nodded "We're finally free of that pest!" he exclaimed

Both had a happy expression

"We're free!"

"She's finally out of our lives!"

"Hikaru , Kaoru!" Mom yelled

"Mira-san?" I asked her as she was glaring at the boys

"Yes Karin-sama?"

"Would you help me pack?" I kindly asked

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you!" Mira-san hugged me<p>

"D-d-dying"

"Sorry! It's just you were the best person I ever served!" she hugged me in a more gentle way

"Y-you w-were t-the b-best c-caretaker e-ever" I said

She giggled

"W-what?" I blushed

"It's funny how you never once called me a maid like the others"

"I-It d-doesn't f-feel r-right" I explained

"Well that's what rich people call us" she said

Reason why I dislike rich people unlocked!

_One hour later_

"I finished packing your clothes and left your other belongings just like they are"

"T-thank y-you I'll p-pack t-the r-rest m-myself" I nodded

"I really am going to miss you!" she said as she closed the door

I sighed and went over to my desk

Opening the desk I found an album labeled "My dear brothers"

I opened the album seeing the pictures

Even though none of them had one of us three smiling together It's better than having nothing

No matter what I can't really hate my brothers

The pictures? One was of Hikaru and Kaoru holding hands and smiling while I was one meter to their left looking at their hands. I was covered in mud!

_Flashback to the day it was taken_

_"Hika-kun , Kao-chan?" I asked _

_"Don't take the blindfold off!" they both said_

_"But the picture we have to take"_

_"We'll take it when you get your blindfold off" Hikaru said_

_"O-okay" _

_After walking for awhile_

_"We're here~" the both said_

_I started to take off the blindfold only to be pushed into a puddle of mud_

_They started laughing_

_"Look at her face!" they both said_

_"W-what?" I asked_

_"Idiot!" both said while holding hands_

_'They're holding hands' I thought with envy_

_"Cheese!" both said_

_Flashback over_

Another picture was us as babies when we all actually held hands with me in the middle

The rest were of the other tricks those two pulled on me

* * *

><p>"Karin-sama it's time to go" Mira-san said<p>

"Right" I nodded giving my room one last look

Hikaru and Kaoru will probably get rid of everything so I'm not going to waste me or Mira-san's time in doing that

"We really are going to miss you" Mira-san said

"T-thank y-y-you" I said

"For what?"

"T-taking c-care o-of m-me a-and b-being l-like a b-big s-sister t-to me"

"You were like the cute sis I never had"

We reached the door

"I'm going to miss you!" she hugged me

We cried

"M-me t-too Mira-nee!"

"So kawaii!" She sobbed louder

*cough*

"I'm going to miss her more!" mom joined the hug

"Mommy I-I'm g-going t-to m-miss you t-too" I said

'Well I'm going to miss Mira-nee more but meh'

"We're not going to miss her one bit!" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"So..." Hikaru began

"Would you leave already?" Kaoru finished

Mira-nee was trying her best to not give them her death glare

I shivered remembering the first time she gave me one

"B-bye!" I said as I openend the door and saw the limo

"Visit okay?" mom asked

I didn't answer and just went to the limo

"Ready?" dad asked

I nodded

'Bye-bye Japan and welcome new me' I thought as I drifted into sleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	4. France

_**Chapter four : **_

_**F is for fuck**_

_**R is for rich kids suck**_

_**A is for the assholes in my school**_

_**N is for those naughty kids **_

_**C is for can we move?**_

_**E is for elegant bitches at school**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the airport

France better be better than my life in Japan!

"Let's go Karin-chan" dad said

I nodded and followed him into a limo

As we were riding I kept looking at the amazing views in France

"Sweetie?" dad asked

I turned around "Y-yeah?"

"We'll be staying here for six months at max and minimum three months during this time I will be really busy with designing the new phone so you might not see me much" dad said with a sad smile

"No problem!" I smiled at him

'I'm used to it already , being alone'

"Also you'll be learning French and English , okay?"

I nodded

"You'll start school in a month after you've learned French"

I nodded

"So meanwhile you can have fun and shop!" my dad smiled

"O-okay" I smiled back

We reached a five star hotel"

'I really thought my dad was different from those rich people'

Dad sighed

"I simpler hotel would have been better" he said

I nodded while smiling

'Dad isn't like those rich people!'

"You're room is across from mine if you need anything let me or the butler know" my dad said

I nodded and went inside my room

Basically a huge room and huge bed

"Miss Karin your father has requested me to give you these" the butler said

"Wait"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" I seriously asked

He gave a soft laugh "I'm Micheal"

I nodded as Micheal gave me a phone and laptop

"So w-what s-should w-we d-do now?" I asked

"Let me see your schedule"

I nodded

"Well it says you're free for the next two days"

I smiled

"Let's explore France!" I said

He laughed "Alright"

I nodded and started walking out of the room

"Micheal?" I asked

"Yes miss Karin?" he replied

"M-may w-we j-just w-walk?"

He looked taken aback but then nodded

"T-thanks" I said

"My pleasure though most people don't understand Japanese I'll translate for you"

I nodded

"While were 'exploring' you can also buy new clothes and things you want"

"O-okay" I nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to on the streets<strong>

I've been exploring France for two hours and bought a few new clothes.

So far France is amazing!

I hummed as I walked on the streets taking my surroundings in

"Lousy peoples!"

I turned to the voice and saw a man yelling

He seemed younger than daddy and had long black hair

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?" a local asked him

I walked over just as the local stormed off

'how RUDE' I thought when the local bumped into me

The man with long black hair and he seemed to have been drawing something

I picked up the big paper and my eyes twinkled in awe

He drew a realistic black and white street of France

"Amazing!" I yelled

"Damn locals" he muttered

"Hey mister!" I gained his attention

"What?" he rudely asked

"This is amazing!" I said

He gave me a goofy smile

"Finaly someone has good eyes here"

"Why did that guy storm off?" I asked

"Because he couldn't afford my piece of art"

"Oh" I said

"So what brings you to France?" he asked

"My daddy's work" I replied

"That doesn't seem like the real reason" he said

I looked over at him in a bit of shock

"Was I right?" he asked

I nodded "H-how?"

"I'm a pro artist so I notice these things" he shrugged

"O-oh"

"So why are you here?" he asked

"I-it's a l-long s-story" I averted my gaze

"I have all the time in the world" he smirked

"Isn't a pro supposed to be busy?" I asked

That seemed to hit him hard

"I'm a freelance pro! I work when I want" he exclaimed

I giggled "O-okay I'll tell you weird mister"

"I'm not weird! I just look for inspiration! I'm that dedicated! Besides I have a name it's Daichi"

"I'm Karin!" I smiled "It's n-nice t-to meet you"

"Likewise! So tell me the reason you're here!" he said in a cheery tone

"Y-you see I m-moved s-so I can change i-into someone I want to be" I explained

"So you're trying to find yourself in France?"

I nodded

"Here's a friendly advice the people here are a bunch of as- I mean rude people if I were you I'd try somewhere else" he smiled

"Miss Karin!"

We turned around to see Micheal with an ice cream cone in his hand

I waved him over

"And who may this be?"

I looked over at Daichi who was looking at the ice cream like a puppy

"This is Daichi!" I exclaimed and took the ice cream

"Hello my name is Micheal"

I smiled "Daichi!"

"What?"

"Here" I handed him the ice cream

"So kawaii~" he hugged me to death

"C-can't b-breath"

"Oops sorry" he smiled and took the ice cream

"Would you like another ice cream?" Micheal asked

"N-no t-thanks" I smiled

"Here Karin" Daichi said and handed his drawing to me

"R-really?" I asked

"Yup!" he grinned and ruffled my hair

"T-thank y-you" I smiled

"How about I give you a tour?" he asked

I nodded

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

"Miss Karin we should be going back" Micheal said

"Too bad" Daichi said and I nodded

I had a brilliant idea!

"Hey Daichi!"

"What?"

"Join us for dinner !" I smiled

He was about to protest until his stomach growled

"O-okay" he blushed looking away

* * *

><p><strong>At the hotel<strong>

"I can't believe you're rich" Daichi said

I smiled "I'm poor at heart" I said

"So artistic!" he exclaimed with star eyes

I giggled and saw dad

"Daddy!" I jumped on him

He catched me "How was your first day?" he asked

"Amazing! Daichi showed me around!"

"Daichi?"

"That would be me sir" Daichi said all nervous

"Ah nice to meet you young man" dad shook his hand

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Daichi's an amazing artist! I want him to teach me!" I said

"Hey kiddo you can't just-" Daichi said

"Daichi-kun?" My dad asked

"Yes sir?" Daichi gulped

"Would you please be her art teacher I promise the pay is good"

"Huh?" Daichi asked dumbfounded

"This is the first time my sweety asked me for anything!"

Yup I have a doting father

"O-okay sir"

"Let's discuss this over dinner "

We were sitting at a table in the hotel's restaurant! Me next to Daichi and Micheal next to daddy

"Ne Daichi?" I asked

"Yes kiddo?" he replied

"Will you teach me about America too?" I asked

"Sure! I'll show you all my favorite music , teach you about basketball and skating , how to dress and a lot more!" he ruffled my hair

I blushed "T-thanks" I muttered

"But I'll have to teach you that when you learn English"

I nodded

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

"Rascal! I never expected you to learn English that fast!" Daichi ruffled my hair

I giggled "Sucks for you Daichi-kun"

During the last month I learned French and English. Also had art from Daichi and he said I was his protégé. I also forced Micheal to teach me how to cook after learning that most American kids cook for themseleves. Dad also hired a few teachers to teach me things a proper lady should know which I was eager to learn

"You sure you want to go to school tomorrow kid?" he asked

"Yup! Maybe I'll finally make friends" I said

"Listen the kids here are pretty mean so I'm not sure about you going to school here maybe you should wait until you got to America"

"Come on they can't be worse than my brothers" I said

"You'll see"

I nodded

"No matter what happens do what you want to do 'kay?"

"'Kay" I smiled

He's like an overprotective brother or uncle

"I bet you're going to hate France as much as I do" he muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Daichi's POV (Tomorrow)<strong>

I was humming wake me up when september ends by green day when suddenly the door went open

"I hate school"

I laughed "Told you so" I turned around

"Who the fuck did that?" I motioned to her red cheeck

"A mean girl"

"Kiddo I'll go with you tomorrow so-"

"No I have to be strong besides it's not as bad as my brothers"

'What kind of shit brothers did she have?'

"So Daichi?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Teach me about America!" she lunged onto her bed

"Okay but afterwards back to art class okay?"

"Hmm 'kay" she nodded

* * *

><p><strong>One month later (Karin's POV)<strong>

"I quit!" I yelled barging into my room

"Hey kiddo what's going on?" Daichi asked

I took off my clothes and showed him my bruised body

"Who the hell did this?" he growled

"Whatever when I get to America I'm going to let dad hire people to teach me how to fight so I can freaking defend myself!"

"I'm still gonna beat whoever did this to you" Daichi said

"Those kids are rich kids"

"So?"

"Want their parents after you?" I asked

He sighed "Why don't you tell your dad about this?"

"I don't want to deal with the drama or get send to Japan"

"Idiot" he sighed

"I'm going to take a shower!" I yelled entering the bathroom

I looked in the mirror and sighed "I still don't like you" I told the mirror

"I came here and became the school's bully target so not much changed huh?"

I sighed and took a shower

'I didn't even make one friend'

"Hey Daichi!" I yelled

"What?"

"Get in your boxers and come take a shower with me!" I yelled

'I'm eight so I don't mind him seeing me naked but he's eighteen so...it would be weird'

"Bossy much?"

"Had a bad day!" I yelled

"Okay you're lucky I treat you like the sister I never had"

"Yup now get in so we can discuss life!"

"Are you sure you're eight?" he sighed and walked over

He got into our pool like bathtub

"So here's the problem"

"Shoot"

"I hate rich kids"

"So?"

"Don't want to go to a rich school in America"

"Well then choose a random public school and hide your last name"

I hugged him

"You're a genius!"

"Yup I know that now can you tell my mom and dad that?" he joked

"Now I have to convince dad"

"You're on your own on that one"

"Jerk"

"You know you love me"

Yup I do (not in that way!) He introduced me to a lot of things like rock music , dancing , anime , manga , art , skating (I'm going to buy a skateboard when I get to America) and he changed my fashion style into the whatever I want to wear I'll wear

* * *

><p>I sighed as I knocked onto my dad's door<p>

No answer

I went inside since dad forgot to lock it

His room had a desk

Weird hotel

I walked over to the desk and found a sketch

'This is all wrong'

I thought as I saw the calculations on it

Without thinking I started correcting them and even modify them

"Done" I yawned

"Karin?"

I gulped and looked over to see my dad

"H-hey d-dad" I stuttered

"What are you doing?"

I gulped "Nothing"

He walked over and grabbed the paper

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I started yelling

"Karin Angelica Hitachiin"

"Forgive me?" I asked

"You're a genius!" Dad hugged me

"Huh?" I asked with the dumbest face ever

"This is perfect! With this our phone will sell really high"

"O-our?" I asked

"Yes I'm proud of you" dad patted my head

"So we can go to America?" I asked

Dad nodded

"Can I go to a public school?" I asked

"Actually I was planning on letting you have private lessons in business since I can already imagine you owning high selling labels , technology-"

"What?" I asked

"You have talent so I'm going to help you develope them"

I thought of something

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How about a few conditions?" I asked

He laughed "Just like me go on"

I took a deep breath

" 1. I want you to hire people to teach me how to fight

2. I want you to hire people to teach me how to play the guitar and piano also ow to skate

3. I'll learn ANYTHING you want me to in two years

4. When I turn ten I get to choose the school I go to

5. I'll live on my own in a appartment

6 . I can do whatever I want "

'Totally going to dye my hair and get piercings'

Dad seemed deep in thought

'Why those conditions? I want the American experience'

"Deal" dad nodded

Little did I know that America was more than I bargained for especially without having anyone to help you back on the right path when you mess up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**I won't be showing her America experience since that's something the Host Club will have to find out for themselves **_

_**Next chapter is time-skip to the plot line of this story**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five : Back to Japan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin's POV<strong>_

Ring ring

I groaned and looked at the alarm

"Fuck this shit I'm going back to sleep"

I tried to go back to sleep until

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch it burn _

_Let's watch this city burn_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the skylines on top of the world_

_'Til there's nothing left of her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

I grabbed my personal phone (I have a business phone deal with it bitches)

"Who the fuck is this?" I said in a icy tone

"M-miss Karin?" A woman's voice said

"Yeah? And who the fuck is talking and you better have a hell of a reason to wake me up at five on a fucking sunday"

"I-i'm y-your fathers-"

"What does that asshole want?"

Yeah I know it's harsh but come tell me that after you've experience those two years of hell I had

"He wants you to meet him at the usual place at nine"

"In the fucking night right?"

"Right"

I ended the call and got up from bed

While in junior high I lived in this appartment which is basically just a room kitchen and bathroom since I wanted the American experience I had my asshole of a dad give me normal expenses

This place is filled with boxes (my stuff)

I yawned walking into my bathroom like the zombie I am

I looked in the mirror and smiled

I didn't be that perfect princess mommy and daddy wanted but I learned to accept myself a bit

I put on my two star earings on my left ear and two studs and a half moon on my right one. I pushed my bangs to the side to reveal my tattoo next to my left eye

It wasn't big but it was noticable

My tattoo? Well it was of a white cresent moon and a black star attached to it

My asshole of a dad didn't mind as long as his business kept growing and I didn't give a fuck since I'm the leader when he kicks the bucket AND during my junior experience I gained a lot of money

"Should I place my naval stud?"

I shook my head

Too much work

I took five showers so I can get rid of the scent of alcohol and cigarette I had

I'm not addicted to those since I know when to stop besides I usually replace the cigarettes with lollipops

I decided to wear my red hoodie with black skinny jeans and converse.

I grabbed my red and black headphones and plugged them on my personal phone which came from my dad's business which I invented

My business phone is used for well my business like I said I earned a lot of money in my junior year

I grabbed my checker themed black and red skateboard and just went out of the appartment

It was still early so I had the park to myself! Usually there might be other kids my age but yesterday we had a huge party with drinking amd smoking so you understand right?

I started skating letting my mind wonder

'Why does that asshole need me? If it was for business reasons he'd usually send me an email so it's something else'

Right now I'm fifteen and at least a month or two into my first year of highschool.

You're probably thinking that I'm a loner who has a few friends WRONG I'm basicaly friends with the whole school!

I checked my phone and as usual I had a lot of texts. Lucky me I had my best friends in a different group. All the groups on my phone was locked with a passwoord and you can only see the group icon not the name for safety reasons

_"Hey Angel?"_

_"What's up?"_

_"You're awake!?"_

_"Yeah dumbass"_

_"That's a first so are you going to the party today?"_

_"No I'm not up to it remember not to make babies"_

"_K see you tomorrow if you come and remember to take care"_

_"Yeah dad"_

_"Tch you've gotten cocky ever since __**that**__"_

_"Just enjoying my time here"_

_"Well you act like you might not be here tomorrow idiot"_

_"See ya"_

I sighed

Idiots don't know that I might not be here tomorrow since high school wasn't part of the deal

I took a lighter out of my pocket

'To smoke or not to smoke?'

The first choice it is

I popped the cigarette between my lips

Thinking about it now America really knows how to mess kids up and make them feel like shit

I started smoking when I was thirteen and then drinking when I was fourteen

"Whatever" I shrugged as I made my way back home

Today is one of those days that I feel like being deep for no reasons

* * *

><p><em><strong>The usual place at nine<strong>_

I walked into this fancy place wearing girly clothes appropiate in case that asshole wants me to meet someone and my bangs covering the tattoo and piercings

"Over here Karin!" My dad yelled

I walked over to him and sat across from him

The waiter came with the menu's

"So how was your day?"

"Crappy"

He laughed "Well sweetie it's about to get crappier"

"Huh?"

"Your mom wants you to move back to Japan"

I haven't spoken to my mother since I left France

"Shitty fuckity fuck"

"Language"

"Fuck you"

"You should hurry up out of that rebelious stage"

I shrugged

"Our deal was that after those two years I'm free to do whatever the hell I want"

"Your mother insisted"

"So you want me to say goodbye to everything I have here and go to Japan?" I asked

Dad nodded

Now that I think about it I had my American experience (more than I bargained for in fact) and I'm done with the job I have here

If I go to Japan I'll get the Japan experience and I can make normal friends

"No" I said

America is still better even if I have nothing to do here

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I have a family here too"

"Your blood related one"

I sighed

Going to Japan means :

1. Stop smoking and drinking

2. I'm not the boss of myself

3. Saying goodbye to my America family

4. Seeing _them _again

"If I go to high school in Japan you have to agree to that"

Dad sighed

"Okay but if those plans fail you'll have to work twenty four seven and 365 days a year to earn those profit back"

"Deal"

I shook his hand

'Japan huh?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six : I'm back**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

When I arrived at Japan it was raining making my mood bright since I love the rain I plugged my headphone on and played 'I don't mind the rain' while humming. I had my guitar case on my left hand an my skateboard in the right one since these two babies don't deserve being mailed to me.

I saw a man with a sign saying Karin Hitachiin and guess what? I ditched him a hailed a taxi.

"Where to?"

"The Hitachiin's house"

The man didn't question me and just drived If I had a cookie I'd give him one

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

"Hey mom.." I began

"What's going on?" Kaoru finsihed

"Well boys tonight we're having a guest!"

"Who?" Me and Kaoru asked in synch

"You'll see when she gets here!"

Both me and Kaoru shrugged

Whatever as long as this girl isn't annoying we'll manage

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"Who do you think she is?"

"Dunno don't care"

We reached our room

"Hey it's raining" Kaoru said

"That it is"

"Should we close the windows in Karin's room?"

"Who's that?" I asked

"Nevermind" Kaoru said

Of course I know who she is it's just that ever since she left I pretended she never existed.

I got my twin and that's all I'll need

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

"Here keep the change and buy Ami-chan a little gift okay?"

"T-thank you" the taxi driver said

You see I'm a magnet that just makes people want to tell me their life stories

"No problem" I grinned

He drove away and I walked to the front door opening it without a care in the world

"I'm back" I whispered

"Hey who are you?" Two voices said

I ignored them and walked over to the dining room

"Hey we were talking to you" they said following me

'Ignore me when I needed you and give me attention when I don't need it' I bitterly thought

"Hey answer us" they stood in front of me

I'm a head shorter than them

"Fuck. Off" I spat out

I continued walking ignoring them and arriving at the diningroom

"Rin-chan!" I got hugged by my mother

"Rin-chan?" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they sat down looking annoyed

"You two don't know who she is?" Mom asked

I just sat down and let my headphones hang loosely from my neck

They shook their head in synch

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV<strong>

Me and Hikaru shook our heads

"She's Karin your younger sister!"

Me and Hikaru looked at her in shock then looked at each other sharing the same thought

We smirked "So the trash decided to come back huh?"

I was a bit shock that she didn't flinch at all or cried like when she was little but hid it

We got irritated at her lack of response

"And what's with the blue hair?" Hikaru asked

She looked up at us with a bored look

"I like the color blue besides I didn't want to get reminded of my childhood demons everytime I look in the mirror"

"Whatever loser" we both said

She stood up

"I already ate and I'm sleepy so goodnight" she said

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

Shit I almost started crying at the fact that those two didn't change and the fact that they talk like that without knowing the shit I've gone through

'I'm an idiot for thinking they grew up well I'll think of it this way..'

I smirked at the fact that they don't realize that I Karin do not want to be part of their world or their triplet anymore

While I'm in Japan I might as well piss them off

I opened the door to my room and as requested all my kid stuff was in boxes and the only thing here is my large soon to be black and white checker theme bed.

I placed my two babies down and went to my bed falling into sleep thinking about my perfect revenge on two idiots

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven : things I'll never forget**_

_**"It's not that I hold grudges it's just bad memories I can't forget"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

_"Karin-sama"_

_I looked over and saw a younger version of me and Mira-san_

_"Y-yes?" my nervous self asked_

_Mira smiled at my nervousness_

_"You and your brothers birthday party will start in half an hour so go get dressed" she ruffled my hair_

_I nodded excited about the cake like most kids_

_'I remember this memory' I gave the younger me a look of pity_

_She (the younger me) started walking upstairs_

_"Hey Karin" Hikaru and Kaoru said_

_"Hika-kun , Kao-chan!" she smiled brightly at them_

_"Come with us.." Hikaru began_

_"We want to show you something" Kaoru finished_

_The little me just nodded and followed them upstairs to a room_

_"Go inside your suprise is in there" the two said_

_The little me was excited thinking it was a present but sadly it wasn't_

_"Hey let me out!" she started banging on the door_

_Hikaru and Kaoru laughed "No way"_

_The little me kept banging and banging on the door_

_She later gave up and slumped back on the door_

_She hugged her knees closer and started crying_

_"What did I ever do...?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's our birthday can't we get along?"_

_"I want us to be like normal siblings"_

_She kept sobbing those words with the dark of the room as her friend_

_I tried reaching out for her but just passed through_

***BANG***

My face met the cold floor as I started to pant hard

I looked at my hands 'Calm down it was just a dream ' I thought oover and over

After calming down I checked on my phone to see it was only four in the morning

My hands automatically went to where my cigarettes should be in my pocket

'Damn I forgot I threw them away...I'll buy some more in Japan when I get the chance'

You see they really calm my nerves and right now lollipops won't cut it

'That day was our birthday and they locked me in a closet , no one realized I wasn't at the party not even my own parents. I waited there for hours until the door opened and a wild Mira started to hug me saying she's sorry for not checking on me at the party and how she didn't expect those devils to pull this cruel stunt on my birthday. By that time the party reached it's climax which was the cake time but I just skipped despite wanting cake like the little kid I was. I just went to my room and later on Mira came with a homemade cake she made for me and we had a little party in my room. Now that I think about it the only one who actually cared for real was Mira'

I stood up and grabbed my clothes from yesterday since my other clothes is scheduled to arrive at nine. I stripped out of my current clothes and wore those clothes (Lucky me it didn't smell). I went over to my precious skateboard and decided to go skating

I walked over to my door only to realize that the maids may be awake so I climbed out of the window using my parkour skills I learned in America. If Japan really didn't change much there should be a park not too long from this place.

'I'd pick America in less than a heartbeat'

* * *

><p><em><strong>After skating in the park (6:00 AM)<strong>_

'Time to go back I guess' I thought as I saw people walking to school or work

I started skating at a slow pace back home and taking the longest way possible

***Bump***

'Who the fuck bumped into me and my baby'

"Oh I'm sorry miss" the person reached out her hand

I took her hand

'I could have sworn that this a girl'

"You're a girl right?" I bluntly asked

She just nodded "H-how?"

Pro artist skills girl

"Just do" I shrugged

I looked at her uniform it was an Ouran one and now that I think about it she makes a cute boy

"So out of curiosity why are you crossdressing?" I asked

"I owe a club money"

"Club?"

"The host club"

No comment

"Well it was nice meeting you..."

"Haruhi" she extended her hand

"Karin" I grinned

'I hope I go to Ouran since it seems I've found a new target'

"See ya around!" I waved as I skated away

* * *

><p>"Karin-sama where were you?" a maid asked<p>

"Skating" I answered

"Hey what's with the- Karin-chan!" I got hugged by

"Mira-nee?" I asked

"That's me how have you been kiddo?"

"Fine I guess"

She released me and started laughing

"W-what?" I asked

"You actually did it!" she pointed at my hair

"YOU SUGGESTED IT!" I yelled at her

"Sorry it looks good but I never thought your dad would let you do it and that tattoo is awesome" she wheezed out

"It took a simple deal" I gave her a vague explanation

She started crying

"W-what's wrong?" I asked

"It's just I missed you!" she hugged me

I softly laughed and patted her back

'What a childish adult'

"Well now that I'm back I hereby make you my personal maid meaning you have to take care of me and me only" I said in a serious voice

"My job just got better!" she cheered

"Miss Karin?"

I looked over

"You better have a fucking good reason to be fucking up my fucking reunion" I said

She gulped "Your stuff is here"

I grinned

"Time to Karin up my room!"

* * *

><p>After hours my room was complete<p>

My room?

The walls and my bed were checkered themed

I had a closet filled with clothes

My two babies were placed on the wall like trophies

I had a buttler place my flat screen tv

Under my tv was my game consoles (xbox , playstation etc)

Under my bed there was a few boxes filled with other things

On top of my bed was my laptop

And on the door was a painting of my tattoo with Karin's heaven next to it

What? You expected more from a rich kid?

* * *

><p><strong>At dinner<strong>

"Hey mom" Hikaru and Kaoru said ignoring me

Screw them too I'd give them my favorite finger if mom wasn't here

"Hey boys I have great news!" Mom the woman that should have had twins instead of triplets declared

"What?" the boys said

"I enrolled Karin into Ouran!" mom happily declared

'I hope I'm in the same class as Haru-chan'

"WHAT!?" the two declared

"Your sister is starting school with you guys!"

"WHY?" they asked

"So you guys can get along better!" mom explained

'Plus part is that going there I'll piss these two off'

"Ouran? Seems like fun" I casually said

The two glared at me as I smirked

They stood up

"Whatever as long as" Hikaru began

"She stays out of our life" Kaoru finished

Wow I feel like I've been stabbed with a knife in my heart

"Sorry about them it's just-"

"They're the same brats they used to be" I bitterly said

'So much for family time in Japan'

**Kaoru's POV**

"I can't believe mom enrolled her to our school!" Hikaru complained

I sighed "We should just ignore her like we always do"

He seemed to relax "Right she's a stranger to us twins"

We went to bed and just before I fell asleep I thought about her having the same last name as us

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight : first day**_

_**"I hate two faced people it's hard to decide which face to slap first"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kairn's POV<strong>

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

I dismissed my alarm and got up

"Karin-sama why are you up so early?" Mira asked

"So I can have a walk with someone" I replied reffering to Haruhi

She nodded and I got up walking towards my closet

Today I'll wear red since as you noticed that's my favorite color

I grabbeda black shorts, a red long sleeve , sleeveless black hoodie , my piercings excluding the naval one , red converse and my band bracelets

"Well I'm off!" I said grabbing my skateboard and getting out via window

"Use the door!" Mira yelled

"Maybe next time" I laughed

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan!" I yelled after her<p>

"Karin?" she asked turning around

"Hey do you have time?" I asked

"Well school doesn't start for another hour" she smiled

I grinned "Let's go on a breakfast date!"

"What?" she asked as I dragged her

"Breakfast date~" I sung

Her stomach growled

"I guess I can go with you" she mumbled

"I know the perfect place!" I said

We entered a cafe

"Order whatever you want it's on me" I winked at her

"N-no I couldn't" she refused

I sighed

"How about I pay and you owe me a favour?" I asked

"I-I guess that could work" she said

I smiled "Alright!"

"So when did you started skating?" she asked trying to make conversation

"When I was in America , when did you cut your hair?" I asked

"A kid got gum in my hair so I decided to cut it off" she said

"I see"

"Goodmorning what would you two like?" a waitress asked

"Well appart from your lovely service I'd like your homemade pancakes" I smiled

The waitress blushed "And you?"

Haruhi ordered pancakes too

"So Karin?"

"Yup?"

"Which school do you go to?"

"I can't remember the name" I smoothly lied

"Unbelievable" Haruhi muttered

"Haru-chan? As fun as this is I think you might want to start going to school" I said motioning to the clock

"Right" she nodded and stood up

"See ya!" I waved at her

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shouldn't you be going to school too?" the waitress asked

I smiled at her "I prefer having a nice chat with you"

"I'm busy"

"I'll pay for your time"

She scoffed and sat across from me

"So what's your name?" I asked her

"Rika"

"It's nice to meet you Rika-chan! Order whatever you want it's on me"

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

"Well I'll come by soon!" I waved

"Promise?" Rika yelled

"Promise!" I said getting on my skateboard

* * *

><p>Well skating is awesome but skating while listening to music makes is even more awesome<p>

So I played I don't give a fuck by dope

"I don't give a f about you!" I sang along

I arrived at Ouran

"Why pink? I prefer red" I said out loud

"That's the first time I heard that"

"Who the fuck are you?" I looked at the man

"I'm the chairman Yuzuru Suoh"

I blushed "I'm so sorry!" I bowed

"No worries" he assured me

"I'm the new student" I said

"Karin Hitachiin right?"

I nodded

"I didn't expect them to be triplets instead of twins" he muttered

"They don't consider me their sister so for all I care they can be twins" I said bitterly

"Well may I escort you to your class?"

"Thank you" I smiled

* * *

><p>Class 1-A<p>

I took deep breath and opened my eyes making a blank expression

Without knocking I opened the door interupting the lesson

As I walked in the class began whispering to each other

"Karin?" Haruhi stood up in shock

"Haru-chan!" I smiled at her

I got death glares from a few girls and the rest of the class said kawaii at the came time

"Hello you must be the new transfer student right?" the teacher asked

I nodded

"Please introduce yourself"

"Heya! I'm Karin" I waved at the class

They all anime fell excluding my brothers and Haruhi

'Weird rich people'

I walked over to an empty window seat while smirking at my brothers pathetic glares

Why the window seat?

The main character in most anime sit here

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch time!<strong>_

"Hey Karin" Haruhi walked over to me

"Haruhi I'm happy we're in the same class" I smiled at her

"Haruhi let's go already" Hikaru said

"Yeah we're hungry" Kaoru said

"Hey Hikaru , Kaoru" I nodded at them

"Oh we didn't notice you Karin" they both said

"Go get your eyes checked" I said

"You guys know each other?" Haruhi asked looking between us

"No way!" me and the boys said in perfect synch

"Don't copy me/us" we yelled at each other

"Stop it!" we yelled again

"Forget this!" I huffed and stood up

"Karin?" Haruhi asked

"Sorry Haruhi but I have to discuss a few things with the chairman I'll be seeing you after school" I apologized and walked away

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV<strong>

As Karin was walking away I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru glaring at her

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru began

"She's just a stranger" Kaoru finished

I frowned "Doesn't seem so"

"Let's go eat already" they said as they dragged me out the class

* * *

><p><strong>After school No one's POV<strong>

The door of music room number three went open to reveal the hos club

"Welcome" they said in perfect synch

"Oh It's just you Karin" Hikaru and Kaoru said earning questioning looks from the others

"The red rose petals are awesome" Karin said ignoring the two

Tamaki forgot his confussion and walked over to Karin

"Why thank you my princess" he said as he took her hand placing a gentle kiss

"So this is the famous Host club" Karin said

"Hey Karin" Haruhi smiled

"Haruhi sorry about lunch"

"No problem"

"So do you mind telling me their names?" Karin asked while motioning to the club

"Right" Haruhi nodded

"This is Honey-sempai , Mori-smepai , Tamaki-sempai , Kyouya-sempai and those two are-"

"Hikaru and Kaoru I know" Karin said

"You guys know each other?" Honey asked

"I've been wondering about that too" Haruhi said

Karin smirked

"It's time I properly introduce myself , I'm Karin Hitachiin the youngest of the triplets"

"TRIPLETS!?" Tamaki , Honey and Haruhi yelled

"That's not possible as here it states that Hikaru and Kaoru are twins" Kyouya said while typing on his laptop

"Kyouya Ootori I presume? I have the birth certificate to prove it" Karin said taking papers outof her bag and walking over to Kyouya

Hikaru and Kaoru just remained quiet as they glared at Karin

"I see it seems your telling the truth but may I ask how that's possible?" Kyouya said

"Well you see I had two assholes as brothers who made my life hell so I moved to America simple as that" Karin said

Kyouya nodded

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki asked the boys

"It didn't matter besides" Kaoru began

"To us she's just a stranger" Hikaru finished

"Hey take that back!" Haruhi yelled

"That was mean!" Honey said

"I can't believe you two" Tamaki said

Karin smiled "Don't worry I'm used to it"

"It still doesn't make it right" Haruhi said

"What's right and what's wrong is all based on what you see so if they think it's right to call me a stranger I have no room to argue" Karin shrugged

Everyone looked taken aback by what she said

"See boss? She doesn't mind-" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"I do mind you dumbasses it's just I don't have the energy to waste on you fucktards" Karin spat

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at her bored face

"I got it!"Tamaki exclaimed

"Got what boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Karin will be joining to host club!" Tamaki declared

"Huh?" the two said

"By joining the Host club you three can be family again and Haruhi can have a female companion" Tamaki said

"That's a great idea Tama-chan!" Honey said

"No" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Sure I'll join this fucked up club"

"It's settled!" Tamaki exclaimed

"Okay I'll start tomorrow" Karin started walking away

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked

"I have a date~" Karin happily said

"NO MY DAUGHTER IS TOO YOUNG TO START DATING!"

"Daughter?" Karin asked

"Yes I'm your daddy so you have to listen!" Tamaki said

"Who's the mommy?" Karin asked

"That would be me" Kyouya said while fixing his glasses

"Well daddy would you kindly fuck off?" Karin said with a glare that can rival Kyouya's

Tamaki gulped and anie cried "My daughter is going through puberty!"

Karin walked out of the club without a word

"Was she always like that?" Haruhi asked

"Actually she used to be a crybaby" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time

The others looked over at them

"She used to cry all the time it was really annoying lucky us she went away when we were eight" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Stop saying bad stuff about your sister!" Tamaki demanded

"Stop being childish" Haruhi said

Honey nodded his head in agreement

"Whatever" Hikaru and Kaoru said mad that their on her side instead of theirs

* * *

><p><strong>Back home <strong>

Hikaru and Kaoru barged into their house in time to see Karin starting to walk upstairs

"Why did you join our club?" the two spat out

"To make friends?"

"Their our friends go get your own"

"It's none of your fucking business if they want to be my friend"

"Why did you come back!? You should have stayed in America!" the two yelled

Karin stopped walking

"YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE? I'D PICK AMERICA OVER THIS PLACE IN LESS THAN A HEARTBEAT" she yelled'

"Then go back!" the two yelled

"As soon as I finish highschool I'll buy a one way ticket!" she yelled

"And what's with the new attitude?" Hikaru began

"Yeah what happened to the old cry baby?" Kaoru finished

"I'll tell you what happened! She died in France!" Karin shut the door in their face

"France?" Kaoru asked

"She went to France then America" Hikaru said

"I wonder what happened in France" Kaoru said

"Don't start worrying about her" Hikaru said

"I'm just curious"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Host Club really is fucked up**_

_**"To all those people that spend their times talking about others GO GET A LIFE"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

I woke up feeling like shit and walked over to the bathroom

"I'm tired of these bangs" I mused as I looked at the bangs that was covering my tattoo and ears

The reason why I'm tired of it is because that tattoo is a sign of who I am I got it when I was ten , the piecings were part of my early stages of growing up in other words when I was twelve

I decided to wear a yellow shirt with green day written on it in black and white , blue skinny jeans , yellow converse , my piercings , my band bracelets and a fake lip piercing.

"I really need some cigarettes" I mumbled

I grabbed my phone and skateboard and as usual used the window since I don't feel like having breakfast with my _loving_ family and it's not like they'd care.

If I wasn't here I'm sure it wouldn't matter nobody would notice or care

I really need those cigarettes so I don't keep having these thoughts

* * *

><p>I reached a gas station and bought a box of cigarettes and the clerk didn't ask anything since he got money<p>

I walked back to the park near my home with the cigarette between my lips

I heard faint crying

'Who could that be?' I wondered and threw the cigarette away

I walked over and found a girl wearing my school uniform crying

"Hey there" I said sitting next to her on the bench

She quickly wiped her tears away

"Don't worry you can cry and I'll just sit here for support" I said and hugged her

She started sobbing more

"There , there" I soothed her with comforting words

Why didn't I ignore her? It's because when I needed someone to do this nobody did and look at how I became...I don't want other people to end up like me

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm sad?" I asked

"W-what?"

"Ice cream"

"I'm on a diet"

"Really? A pretty girl like you?"

She blushed and nodded

"Just this once?" I asked

"O-okay"

"Great wait here!" I smiled at her

I walked over to an ice cream truck

"One scoop of strawberry and one vanillia"

"Right away" the lady smiled at me

I walked back to her

"Here strawberry for a sweet girl like you"

"T-thank y-you"

I sat back "Why were you crying?"

"M-my b-boyfriend c-cheated o-on m-me" she said

"He's an asshole for breaking your heart" I said

She giggled "Thank you , I don't really have anyone who could help me like you did because I don't have any friends"

"Why not?"

"The girls are too crazy over a certain club"

"The Host club?" I asked

"Y-yeah how did you know?"

"I'm the new member!" I winked at her

I stood up and picked her up bridal style

"W-what?"

"Your ankle is sprained right?"

She nodded while blushing

"W-why weren't y-you a-at s-school?" she asked as I started walking

"I skipped"

"O-oh"

I started humming wake me up when september ends by green day and she joined along

Finally a girl who knows what music is

We reached Ouran and I took her to the infirmary

"There's no one here" I sighed placing her on the bed

I grabbed a nearby medical kit and started wrapping her ankle

"T-thank you"

"No problem" I smiled and stood up

"Just rest here ok?" I asked her

She nodded "Before you go what's your name?"

"I'm Karin! You?"

"Jessica"

"Well see ya Jessica!" I waved

* * *

><p><strong>At music room number three<strong>

I opened the door

"Welcome" seven voice said

"You're late" Kyouya said

"Sue me" I said and caught a glance of my brothers trying not to snicker

"Why weren't you in class today?" Haruhi asked

"I skipped" I replied

She frowned "You shouldn't do that"

"Really? In America I usually never went to class"

"Daddy won't allow his daughter to become a delinquent!" Tamaki yelled

I side stepped

"Please try not to hug me dumbass" I said

Tamaki started to anime cry and hugged Haruhi "Sweetie your sister doesn't call me daddy"

"Neither do I Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi said

Tamaki went into his corner

"HE HAS AN EMO CORNER?" I yelled in shock

He sunk deeper

"Don't worry he's always like this" Haruhi said

I nodded "Hey Haruhi do you have any scissors?" I asked

"Yeah wait a second" Haruhi said and walked over to her bag

"Hey Tamaki you're the leader of this club right?" I asked

He went back to the cheery self

"Correct! I'm the princely type" he said

"Not surprised"

"Honey-sempai is the boy lolita" he pointed to Honey

"I called it"

"Mori-sempai is the strong silent type!"

"I see"

"Kyouya is the vice president!"

"I thought he was the glasses type"

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered but caught themselves and decided on glaring at me

"The twin- I mean your brothers are the little devil types" he said

"We're not her brothers" they said

"Stop being mean to your sister" Tamaki said making me smile

You see no one has ever stand up for me but now Tamaki , Haruhi and Honey are.

"Don't worry I'm used to it" I said the excuse that I hated

"Stop defending them Rin-chan!" Honey yelled

I gave him a shocked face

'He realized I was defending them and not just waving them off' I smiled

"Here" Haruhi handed me a pair of scissors

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

"MY DAUGHTER HAS A TATTOO!?" Tamaki yelled

"She has piercings too" Haruhi said

"Cool I want one too!" Honey said

"No" Mori said to Honey

"It's ugly" Hikaru and Kaoru said

I sighed and handed Haruhi her scissors

"I feel better now" I said

"Mommy our daughter is rebelling!" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya

"That's so gay and weird" I said earning a few snickers

"Well this is certainly interesting" Kyouya said while writting in his death note

"Hey If I die of a heart attack blame Kyouya" I said to Haruhi

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"SINCE WHEN DID MY DAUGHTER HAD TATTOO AND PIERCINGS!"

I gave a bored look as everyone looked over at me curiously even my brothers

"The piercings are when I was twelve"

"Why did you do it?" Haruhi asked

"I felt like it"

'Lies I just got involved with a wrong crowd'

"What about the tattoo?" Kyouya asked

"I got it when I was ten" I said

"WHAT!?" Tamaki yelled

"Didn't dad say anything to you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"That asshole didn't give a fuck"

"Language" Haruhi said

"America thing" I said

"Why did you get a tattoo?" Kyouya asked

"This tattoo represents me" I said

Everyone looked at my tattoo

"It has it's own meaning" I smiled remembering when I got my tattoo

"Lame" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"What's lame is your attitude" I snapped at them

"Why is your hair blue Rin-chan?" Honey asked

"I like the color and decided to dye it also I didn't want to look like those two" I said pointing to my brothers

"Why do you guys keep insulting each other?" Haruhi asked

"It's because she's trash" Hikaru and Kaoru said

I held back my tears

"And I'm acting like the trash I am" I said

"Now enough of that! The Host club is almost open!" Tamaki said

* * *

><p>My job was basically just serving the guests<p>

"Over here Rin-chan!" Honey yelled

Cuteness over nine thousand

I walked over to him and Mori

"We don't have any clients right so join us for cake!" Honey yelled

I sat down "I've been wondering but who's that?" I asked motioning to the stuffed rabbit he has

"This is Usa-chan!" Honey beamed

Does his cuteness have a limit?

"He's cute"

He laughed and handed me the stuffed bunny

I hugged the bunny

"Usa-chan like you!"

"I like Usa-chan too" I smiled

"What cake would you like Rin-chan?"

"Do you have any strawberry shortcake?"

He nodded and handed me a piece

"Thank you"

We ate cake as Honey kept telling me about what cake he likes while Mori just kept quiet

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled and turned around switching places

I laughed and gave Honey his bunny back

"What?"

I stood up and walked over to them

"You guys still play that game?" I asked

"So? You still play with Nekorin right?" they asked

I wanted to frown but decided against it

"I threw her away when I went to America" I replied

They had shocked faces

"Nekorin?" Haruhi asked

"Basically Usa-chan but she was a cat" I explained

"I see but why did you threw her away?"

"I grew up"

I sighed since my mood got bad and I can't smoke in school or I'll get expelled

"Hikaru!" I pointed to Hikaru

"Kaoru!" I pointed to Kaoru

"H-how?" they asked and everyone looked at me

"Because I'm your little sister whether you like it or not!" I stuck my tongue out and walked away

"SISTER!?" the clients all yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV<strong>

Me and Hikaru kept staring at Karin as she left

"Because I'm your little sister whether you like it or not!"

I looked over to Hikaru

"Did she always knew which one of us was which?" I asked a bit guilty

We ignored her since we thought she was just like the others

"I...don't know Kaoru" Hikaru said sharing the same face

It was always our world and their world until we met the Host club but if Karin knew from the start that means...

"We really are assholes" I whispered

"You're right we always hated her for a reason that never existed" Hikaru whispered back

"I wonder if she'll forgive us?" we both whispered at the same time

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Attack of the lady manager!**_

_**Back to square one**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at_

_You see you're making me laugh out_

_When you strike your pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not fooling anyone_

_When you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

I groaned and disabled my alarm

"Five more minutes!" I said

I tried to go back to sleep but no I can't anymore

Just my fucking luck

* * *

><p>I walked to my bathroom and took a shower<p>

After the shower I wore my usual piercings , a green shirt that says Life's a cruel bitch , white jeans and green converse. I grabbed my skateboard and went downstairs for a change of pace. I placed my hair in a messy bun on the way

"Good morning" Hikaru and Kaoru said as I walked in

I looked around and then pointed at myself "Me?"

They nodded "Yeah who else is here?"

"M-morning" I said and sat across from them

'What are they planning?'

"How about riding to school today with us?" they asked

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" I asked

"Huh?" they both said

"Why are you two suddenly talking to me?" I asked

They exchanged guilty looks

"Yesterday after we played the which one is Hikaru game we realized we were being jerks and we wanted to make it up to you"

"I'm an idiot" I whispered

"What?" they said

"I don't need this fake sibling love"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop screwing around! If I didn't know which one was Hikaru and Kaoru you'd treat me like trash! So if I played the which one is Hikaru game when we were little you wouldn't have hate me? Fuck you" I spat with venom

They had shocked faces

"Make it up to me? Please go play with other people's feelings and give them false hope" I said and stood up

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked

"Why do _you _care?" I said and walked out

* * *

><p>I went to the usual park and sat down taking out the cigarette from my pocket placing it between my lips<p>

Bad memories of every mistake I ever made kept playing in my head

I can't believe those two! I mean if all it took back then was _that _to be part of their circle my life wouldn't be messed up!

I threw away the cigarette

"I still don't like me" I said

It's funny how the world works , once upon a time I was a nervous innocent crybaby that wouldn't even hurt a bug but look at me now I have tatto , piercings , I smoke and drink , I swear etc.

"Life's a bitch"

I wish it was raining right now

* * *

><p>I walked into the clubroom only to find it empty<p>

'Was this piano always here?' I thought as I walked over to the piano and saat down

I started pressing on keys a soft smile on my face as I hear the beautiful music each makes

Now time for the real thing

'I hope I'm still good at this'

I grabbed my phone and picked the song that's describing my mood right now

_**"Never made it as a wise man**_

_**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**_

_**Tired of living like a blind man**_

_**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**_

_**And this is how you remind me**_

_**This is how you remind me**_

_**Of what I really am**_

_**This is how you remind me**_

_**Of what I really am**_

_**It's not like you to say sorry**_

_**I was waiting on a different story**_

_**This time I'm mistaken**_

_**For handing you a heart worth breaking**_

_**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**_

_**Been to the bottom of every bottle**_

_**These five words in my head**_

_**Scream "are we having fun yet?"**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**_

_**It's not like you didn't know that**_

_**I said I love you and I swear I still do**_

_**And it must have been so bad**_

_**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**_

_**And this is how, you remind me**_

_**Of what I really am**_

_**This is how, you remind me**_

_**Of what I really am**_

_**It's not like you to say sorry**_

_**I was waiting on a different story**_

_**This time I'm mistaken**_

_**For handing you a heart worth breaking**_

_**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**_

_**Been to the bottom of every bottle**_

_**These five words in my head**_

_**Scream "are we having fun yet?"**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**_

_**Never made it as a wise man**_

_**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**_

_**And this is how you remind me**_

_**This is how you remind me**_

_**This is how you remind me**_

_**Of what I really am**_

_**This is how you remind me**_

_**Of what I really am**_

_**It's not like you to say sorry**_

_**I was waiting on a different story**_

_**This time I'm mistaken**_

_**For handing you a heart worth breaking**_

_**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**_

_**Been to the bottom of every bottle**_

_**These five words in my head**_

_**Scream "are we having fun yet?"**_

_**Yeah , yeah are we having fun yet?**_

_**Yeah , yeah are we having fun yet?**_

_**Yeah , yeah are we having fun yet?**_

_**yeah yeah no no "**_

* * *

><p>I smiled as I finished<p>

'Perfect' I thought

I heard clapping and turned around

I saw the Host club and a bunch of girls

"Since when the fuck were you guys here?" I glared at them

It was supposed to be my private concert

Tamaki ignored what I say

"See boys? My daughter has a feminine side!" Tamaki yelled

"You play really well" Haruhi said

"It was amazing!" Honey smiled and Mori nodded

"If you start playing we'll be able to make more profit" Kyouya complimented in his own way

My brothers gave me a thumbs up

The other girls seemed to have lost their hesitaton

"That was pretty!"

"You should play often!"

"Which song was that?"

And so on

I smiled

Maybe life isn't that bad

"Whatever" I said

Right I'm a tsundere so what?

"Here's your costume" my brothers handed me a bag

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later<strong>_

I walked outside in my kimono

"Hey is..." I couldn't finish my sentence

In front of me was Houshakuji Renge the leader of the bullies back in France

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"Hey is..." everyone looked over to Karin

She had a shock face

"Hey are you alright?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked her making the others a bit shock considering the way they've been treating her

"I'm...fine" Karin said

'Get it together! That was back in France when you were weak..right now you can beat her ass without breaking a sweat' she thought to herself

"You're all not good enough everyone's characters are bad! Except for Kyouya-sama's!" Renge exclaimed

The others had their attentions back on Renge while Hikaru and Kaoru looked at their sister

'Her hands are shaking' they both thought but they just didn't know that Karin was having flashbacks from her one month of hell in France

As Renge started yelling Karin snapped out of her thoughts

"And you!" Renge yelled pointing at Karin

"M-m-me?" Karin reverted back to her past self

"Who are you?"

'She doesn't recognize me?' Karin bitterly thought

"She's our waitress and singer" Kyouya answered

"Perfect! She can sing a song for the movie and her character is...A victim of intense bullying that wants to just die!" Renge declared

Oh the irony

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

'This bitch! She made me go home everyday thinking about just dying and doesn't remember! When I went to America those two years of the deal was worse but I kept fighting for those who have it worse than me and for those who's dying I won't be selfish and just end my life because things got rough!'

I grabbed Renge by her collar

"**Listen here bitch! I don't care if it's just acting I will not be a weak girl who runs away by ending her life no matter the shit I went through I'll keep living!"**

I felt like I was talking to myself instead of her

"Karin please just go along with it" Kyouya said

"No"

"I'll reduce Haruhi's debt by twenty percent"

I growled "Fine!" and released her

"How vulgar" Renge said

"Vulgar is the shit you've put me through in France!"

I put my hand over my mouth realizing what I said

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

Everyone looked at me

"You seriously don't remember me do you?" I asked

"I don't know who you are" she said

I felt pissed and started trembling from rage

"I'm the eight year old girl you bullied in school back in France!" I said

Everyone except Kyouya and Mori were shocked

"You...you're that girl Karin Hitachiin!" Renge pointed at me

"You finally remember about me the girl you and your friends send home with bruises all over" I spat at her

"W-we w-wanted t-to apologize b-but you left for America" Renge said

"Nice lying" I replied

"I-it's t-true"

"Well sorry doesn't mean anything! It just means that you pity me and I hate when people pity me! If you want to make it up to me come apologize when you've experienced some of the shit I went through because of you!" I raged at her

She looked down in shame

"You bullied our sister!?" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled

"You guys were worse than her!" I yelled

They looked hurt at my words "Karin..." they said

"Please refrain from personal affairs we have a movie to film" he shadow king without a heart said

Renge brightened up at her beloved's words

He's right though I shouldn't let this bitch ruin my mood

I really need a cigarette

* * *

><p>"It's your turn Karin" Haruhi handed me an acoustic guitar<p>

I just nodded not feeling like talking

"Action!" Renge yelled

Depressing backround music started

"I'm tired...no one needs me here...it wouldn't matter if I'm not here tomorrow..I bet no one would care"

My body started trembling as I bought the blade closer to my wrist

'Maybe I should cut for real and act like it's an accident' I bitterly thought

"NO!"

I got tackeled into a hug by Tamaki and Honey

"I'd care if you're gone!" Honey yelled

"Daddy doesn't want you to die!" Tamaki yelled

I smiled

"Idiots it was just acting"

"IT SEEMED SO REAL!"

"Cut!" Renge yelled in frustration

"Bitch ruining our fucking moment" I glared at her

"We don't have time to do it again!" Renge yelled

"So?" I asked

"Your acting was amazing!" she said

Your former bully being nice to you is the weirdest feeling in the world

I ignored her not knowing how to respond

* * *

><p>"Haruhi-kun can you help me for a bit?" Renge yelled disturbing our conversation<p>

I sighed and followed Haruhi

"Yes? What is it?" Haruhi asked

"I'd like these people to be in the film too could you please explain to them?" she asked

Japanese Yakuza kids

'I wonder if they're stronger than me'

I shook my violent thoughts away

Renge pissed them off and got pushed away if the situation wasn't serious I'd clap my hands since the bitch finally got owned

Haruhi being the sweet girl she is caught Renge hurting herself

"No one fucking hurts my fucking toy!" I grabbed the two Yakuza kids by their collars

* * *

><p><strong>(The following one minute has been rated M because of a lot of sadistic suggestions we'll leave it to your imagination)<strong>

* * *

><p>I dusted my hands and looked over to the bloodied pulps<p>

"You guys should be stuck for about six months in the hospital" I said

The Host club appeared and being smart didn't ask anything knowing I wouldn't answer

Renge being the idiot she is asked if they got that on film

Kyouya broke the camera

Renge was confused as shit until Tamaki and Haruhi said inspiring words

"Renge instead of crying over him you should move on and find a more interesting person to love" I said patting her head

"You're being nice to me after everything I did to you?" Renge asked

"Well you went through what I did a bit by getting your otaku heart broken so you're forgiven since I don't feel like holding a grudge"

She hugged me and started sobbing

"There , there"

Second girl this week

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck did this to my baby!?" I roared as I was my skateboard missing two wheels<p>

"I-I a-accidently b-broke i-it" a random girl said

I started cracking my knuckled

A rule that everyone back in America knows about my baby is never to even go near it without permission

I got held back my two pair of hands

"Looks like we're riding home together!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed

Idiots are trying real hard

"Cherriana I promise it's going to be okay" I started rubbing my skateboard affectionally

I sighed "Fine I don't feel like walking home besides I want Cherry to know about her sister"

"Cherry?" Haruhi asked

"Her red guitar" Hikaru and Kaoru said

I started hugging Cherriana "I'm sorry baby!"

"There , there" the Host club and a few girls started patting me

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

The triplets entered the limo as Karin kept hugging her skateboard named Cherriana

"Karin?" the boys asked

"What?"

"We wanted to ask you about France?"

"It's beautiful"

"We meant your school life" Kaoru said

"Hell"

The boys sighed in defeat

"The girls there bullied me without a reason" Karin said

The boys looked at her with guilt having treated her like that too

"It was better than what you two did though" she said

"We never pyschically hurt you!" the two protested

"It hurts even more here" Karin said pointing to her heart

"Karin..."

"I don't need your pity you assholes" Karin walked out of the limo

"What a bitch! We try to be nice and this is what we get" Hikaru said

Kaoru stayed silent

"I'm not going to try anymore! I don't care what she went through she shouldn't act like that!"

Kaoru didn't want to argue with Hikaru so he nodded

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	11. Karin's shell part one

_**Chapter eleven : **_

_**Karin's shell (part one)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

After leaving the limo I went straight into my room and slammed the door shut

I know I was being a bit mean but who honestly asks such a personal question? Those two celebrated when I left for France so they shouldn't worry about what happened there. Besides France was fun the first month and I honestly thought I could change into someone I like and make normal friends but the second month when I went to school I was reminded that I'm alone and no one really cares

I built a shell with strong defense so no one can go inside and hurt me. I guess you can say I learned how to act like it doesn't hurt and that letting people in means getting hurt intentionally or unintentionally. In America I made friends with a bad crowd which I obviously didn't let into my shell.

I realized that coming to Japan my shell has been slowly breaking. Lucky me I can build it again and make it harder

I went into the bathroom and looked into the bathroom

"I still don't like me" I said to myself

I got pissed at myself for letting my shell down and punched the mirror breaking it

I looked at my bleeding knuckles

*knock knock*

"Karin-sama? The rest og your stuff has been delivered" Mira said

She opened the door

"Oh God!" she said running over to me

"What happenened?" she asked

"Nothing I just hate myself" I replied in a bland voice

"Sweetie..." she hugged me

I hugged her back

Mira's one of the only people I'll ever let in my shell

"What happened to you?" she asked

"Huh?"

"The hair , tattoo and piercing"

"The hair was because I didn't want to look like _them_ , the tattoo _represents me_ and the piercing are because I got involved with a _bad crowd _in America. I'm really broken compared to my past self huh?" I joked

"You're not broken just bent" she said

"America messed me up yet I still love it maybe I'm a masochist"

"You don't say?" she laughed at me

I stood up

"Let me bandage up your hand"

I nodded

"Also your mom asked me to inform you that the school called her about you skipping school"

"I'll go tomorrow"

"So you skip school the whole week and go on friday?" she softly laughed

"Yup"

"Done"

"Thanks"

"Karin I know life keeps hitting you and I see that you've had it rough but just keep struggling and you'll never know what might happen"

I smiled

"Thank you Mira-nee"

* * *

><p><strong>Friday morning<strong>

I woke up like always and my left hand (the one I punched the mirror with) hurts a bit but I've been through worse

'Remember to put back our shell' I thought as I changed clothes

I changed into a blue jacket , white tank top and skinny grey jeans.

I grabbed my phones , earbuds and PSP

'I really miss my baby' I thought since my right hand is used to carrying my skateboard

"Good morning" I greeted my brothers as I entered the diningroom

They ignored me so I guess they're back to their usual selves

I sat down and pulled out my PSP playing God of war

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV (in class)<strong>

Ever since this morning we didn't speak with Karin and she didn't either

She just kept playing her PSP with an expressionless face

"Morning guys" Haruhi said sitting between us

"Morning Haruhi" me and Kaoru said in perfect synch

"Morning Karin" Haruhi greeted

She just nodded without looking at Haruhi

"What's wrong with her?" Haruhi asked

"Who cares?" we said

"Weren't you two being nicer yesterday?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow

"Whatever there's no point in talking to trash" we said

Haruhi frowned "Guys"

"Goodmorning class!"

"Morning" the whole class replied

"Nice to see you joining today miss Karin" the teacher said

Karin just nodded

"Please turn off that thing"

Karin nodded and placed her PSP in her bag

The teacher started to give the most boring lesson ever I glanced at Kaoru and noticed that Karin was sleeping

"MISS KARIN!?" the teacher yelled

"Five more minutes Mira-nee" Karin mumbled

The teacher threw the chalk at Karin

Karin caught it before it hit her

The whole class looked at her in awe

"I'm up" Karin said with a bored face

"Please come solve this problem and if youu can't you'll get detention" the teacher smirked

Karin stood up and walked to the board

Haruhi had a worried expression

"What's wrong Haruhi?" me and Kaoru asked

"That's a college level question" Haruhi said

"So? It's her own fault for sleeping" we said

"Done"

We looked at the board which was filled with writings

"Good go back to your sit" the teacher said in an annoyed tone

Karin went back to her sit as a few students smiled at her

She sat down and put her head on her table

The teacher noticed five minutes later

"MISS HITACHIIN!" the teacher yelled

"Amen! Oh sorry I was praying" Karin said clasping her hands together

Me and Kaoru started laughing but shut up as the teacher glared at us

"We both now that you're lying" the teacher said in a matter of fact tone

"You can't prove it" Karin replied earning a shocked face from me and Kaoru since she used to be the teacher's pet

"OUT NOW!" the teacher yelled pointing at the door

"God you answered my prayer!" Karin smiled at the ceiling

Me and Kaoru bursted into fits of laughter

Karin grabbed her bag and went out

* * *

><p><strong>After school in the Host club (No one's POV)<strong>

The door went open

"Welcome" seven voices said

"Oh , it's just you Karin" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Yup just me" Karin nodded without looking at the club instead looking at her PSP

"My lovely daughter! You're late!" Tamaki hugged her but she didn't even budge

"Sorry I had to talk you the chairman and now that I think about it if I'm your daughter doesn't it make the shady twins your sons?" Karin asked

Tamaki turned white as a sheet while the shady twins laughed

"No! You're adopted" Tamaki declared

"Whatever" Karin shrugged

"Mommy! Karin is acting more rebellious!" Tamaki yelled and ran over to Kyouya

Kyouya just ignored him

"Kyouya? I came to quit , I don't want to be part of this club anymore" Karin said

Everyone excluding Kyouya and Mori looked at her in shock

Kyouya fixed his glasses "Once you join you can't quit" he said

Karin looked up from her PSP with a bored face "Well expect me to skip club a lot"

Kyouya didn't answer

"Don't you like it here Rin-chan?" Honey asked

"No"

"Don't you want to be with your daddy and sister?" Tamaki asked

"My dad is in America and my sister is at home"

"What's the real reason you want to quit?" Haruhi asked

"No reason"

The club just stood there in silence as Karin continued playing her PSP

"Hello is the club open?" A few girls asked

The club started serving their clients and would glance a few times at Karin who just sat in a corner playing her PSP

They would occasionally try to get her to speak but it didn't work

The club closed

Karin stood up and started walking out of the door

"Not so fast!" Tamaki yelled

"Do you need something?" Karin sighed

The club excluding Hikaru and Kaoru closed the door

"You guys have been naughty too long! Now make up!" Honey yelled

"We won't let you out until you guys solve your problems" Tamaki yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty minutes later<strong>_

The triplets didn't utter a word as Karin sat in her corner playing while Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the couch

"Would you please turn off your PSP!?" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled

"It was running out of batteries anyways" Karin said turning it off

"Man I can't believe boss would do this" Kaoru said

Hikaru nodded

"He said he'd let us out after we solve our problem so apologize to us already Karin" he said

"Why should I?" Karin asked

"Because if you hadn't been so rude yesterday we wouldn't be here" Kaoru said

"Well I you guys hadn't been a bunch of jerks I would have been nicer"

Hikaru snapped

"Maybe you shouldn't have come to Japan!" he yelled

Karin didn't flinch "I didn't want to come in the first place" she said loud enough for the people who were eavesdropping to hear

"Why didn't you just stay with dad? We would have been fine without you but no you just had to come back and ruin everything just like when you came into this world!" Hikaru yelled

Kaoru looked at him in shock

Karin snapped right there and then

She stood up walked over to Hikaru and punched him with her bad hand

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T THINK I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT MY WHOLE LIFE!?"

Hikaru felt bad "Karin.."

"I go home everyday thinking about how it wouldn't matter if I wasn't born! You know words hurt!" Karin said in a softer yell

She had tears in her eye but didn't let them fall and walked over to the door

"It's locked" Kaoru said

She took of her jacket revealing her bandaged up hand and punched the door open

"Karin.." Haruhi said looking at her bleeding hand

Karin started walking away

"You'll have to pay for the door" Kyouya said

"Fucking read the mood"

"Hikaru! Why did you say that?" Tamaki yelled at Kaoru

"Tamaki-sempai that's Kaoru" Haruhi said

Tamaki looked at Hikaru "Answer!"

"It just slipped..." Hikaru said with guilt

"Let's go to Rin-chan so you can apologize!" Honey said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	12. Karin's shell part two

_**Chapter twelve **_

_**Karin's shell (part two)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

We all went to the limo as fast as we could

"She took the limo which means she went home!" Kaoru said

"Let's take my limo" Tamaki said

We nodded and went inside

"Take us to the Hitachiin's place!" me , Kaoru and Tamaki yelled

The driver nodded and drived us to my home

We got out of the limo

A maid opened the door "Welcome home master"

"Where's Karin?" me and Kaoru yelled

"What's it to you?" we all looked up to see Karin's personal maid

"Mira! Respect-" the maid got caught off

"These two aren't my masters! The one I serve is Karin Hitachiin!" Mira yelled

"Please take us to see Karin" Tamaki said using his charms

"She doesn't want to see anybody especially the demons who made her cry" Mira said

"If you don't take us to her I'm sure the triplet's mother will fire you" Kyouya said

"I don't care about my job , Karin-chan is worth more than my job! Heck she's worth more than this whole house!" Mira exclaimed

Me and Kaoru looked at each other

"Please!" we bowed

"The devils bowing to a mere maid?" Mira smirked

"Please!" the club joined our bowing

"Let me ask you guys something?"

We all looked at her

"What is Karin to you?"

.

.

.

"She's our friend" Haruhi said

Honey , Tamaki , Mori and Kyouya nodded

"Friends huh? That's the one word that hurts her more than anything" she mused

We all looked at her in confusion

"What about you two?" she asked me and Kaoru

"I'm her big brother!" me and Kaoru replied

"Really now? Didn't you two used to say she was a 'stranger'?"

"I was a jerk! She never gave us a reason to hate her we were just jerks" Kaoru yelled

"But! We want to make it up to her!" I yelled

Mira looked at us with a blank face

"I'll warn you guys right now she's been on her own fighting alone her entire life , she's gone through tough times at an age she shouldn't have so do me a favor and help her out of her shell" she smiled at us

"Thank you!" we all said and began walking upstairs

"Also if you make her cry one more time I'll kill you and go to jail" she darkly said making us shiver

We nodded and ran upstairs

* * *

><p>"Karin!" me and Kaoru yelled as we opened her door<p>

There was no one in her room

We walked inside

"Hey what's this?" Haruhi asked as showed us an album

"My dear brothers?" me and Kaoru asked

We opened it to the first page

There was a picture of us as babies with Karin in between as holding our hands

The second page was when we were three Karin was crying while me and Kaoru were laughing

The other pages were all of the pranks we pulled on her

The last page was of our eight birthday

"I remember this is the day we.." me and Kaoru said

"You locked her in a closet on her birthday"

We turned around and saw Mira with a frown

"Yeah" we nodded

"You guys were meanies/jerks/brats" Honey , Haruhi and Tamaki said

"Karin is sleeping so stop being loud" Mira said

We all looked at her like she was on drugs

"Idiotic rich boys" she muttered while walking to the bathroom

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Mira opened the door to reveal Karin sleeping against the wall , she was surrounded by shattered pieces of mirror

"Not again this is the second time" Mira gave a sad smile

"What happened?" Haruhi ask

The club looked over at Mira who started to pick the pieces up

"You see Karin here has locked her heart away under tight locks so it doesn't get more damaged than it is , by hurting herself like this she reminds herself to not open up her heart. That and the fact that she doesn't like herself"

"She doesn't like herself?" Honey asked

Mira nodded "You see the last day I saw her she was looking in the mirror and said she doesn't like herself , her dream since then was to be able to look and the mirror and like herself but as you may see she doesn't."

"It's our fault" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Damn straight now let me finish" Mira said

"Ever since that day seven years ago this girl decided to not show her tears to anyone and never ask for help! All because she wanted to be strong enough so others can rely on her. Do you have any idea how painful her life has been ever since she was four? Even right now the reason she's in Japan is so she can win her last fight and finally be _who she wants to be_" Mira said

"I don't know if you know this but her father forced her to come here by offering her something she can't refuse. Right now she's fighting not to go to America back to the place she has people who accept her" Mira continued

"So she and her father made a deal that includes her not going to America until she finishes high school?" Kyouya asked

"It must be painful choosing to hurt herself for others" Tamaki said

"By going around trying to get close to her you're making her resolve waver , for her who has been fighting alone these years it's painful to see others smiling and trying to be her friends" Mira said

The room was filled with silence

"So?" Hikaru and Kaoru said

Mira gave them a pissed off look

"Instead of fighting alone she should be able to relly on us" Hikaru and Kaoru said

The others nodded along

"Idiots she doesn't know how to do that!" Mira whispered shouted at them

"We'll teach her!" Hikaru and Kaoru said

Mira smiled at them "Maybe you two aren't so bad"

"Well boss thanks for coming.." Hikaru began

"But we'll handle the rest" Kaoru finished

The club smiled and were led out by Mira

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to their sister and Kaoru helped Hikaru put her on his back<p>

"I'm a dinasour! RAWR!" Karin muttered

The boys softly laughed stirring Karin a bit

"Huh? What's going on?" Karin was half asleep

"Hey this is just a dream! We're going to take you to bed" Kaoru said

"Kaoru?" she asked

Kaoru nodded "Yeah"

"Hey Karin sorry about saying that you ruined everything my being born I was being a jerk" Hikaru said

"Damn straight...I forgive you and sorry for being a pest when I was little"

"You weren't a pest" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Huh?"

"We were just being jerks..."Hikaru began

"Will you forgive us?" Kaoru finished

"Always" Karin smiled

"Triplets?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Forever" Karin said falling back to sleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oh hey guys this is my last update for the next few days considering I have exams! Also I'd like to take this moment to do the disclaimer which I forgot to do in the last twelve chapters! **_

_**Disclaimer : I , Jokergirl2001 do not own Ouran because if I did Haruhi wouldn't be the only female main character , you get my vibe?**_

_**Chapter START~!**_

* * *

><p>Today's a peaceful saturday but it was not by any means normal...why you ask?<p>

Let's take a look at Karin's room

On her bed was three triplets sleeping soundly which shocked a lot of maids considering the past between them.

Karin was sleeping between her older brothers while her brothers each had an arm over her snoring lightly

The maids tried to wake them up at eight but got scared off by everyone's favorite maid/big sister Mira

**Karin's POV**

_"Kariiiiin~" _

_I turned around a got hugged by an out of character Mori_

_"What the fuck!?" I yelled_

_"Takashi! Don't touch that peasent or you might get infected by her sickness" an out of character Honey said being all mean_

_"I'd say she's less than a peasent" Tamaki said_

_"Guys! Stop being so rude!" Kyouya yelled_

_"Just shut the fuck up all of you" Haruhi said?_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU FUCKERS ON DRUGS OR SOME SHIT? AND WHERE DO YOU GET THEM?" I yelled_

***Crash***

"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes

My eyes widened when I realized I bumped into a sleeping Kaoru

Then the memories of yesterday came back , how I put my shell back up , the way the club reacted by locking us in the clubroom , Hikaru being an ass making me be a bitch and

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to yesterday (Karin's POV)<strong>_

"Idiot! He thinks I wanted to be born!? It's not my fucking fault I ruined his fucking life like he did to me!" I roared as I ran to the limo

"Miss Hitachiin?"

"Take me home!" I yelled

"But what about master Hikaru and master Kaoru?"

"Just drive!"

The driver did as told and I was in front of the Hitachiin mansion in what felt like five second

'This isn't what I meant by home' I bitterly thought as I slammed the limo's door shut

"Karin?" I looked up to see Mira

"Out of my way" I spat out

"What happened?" she asked as she hugged me

I felt like clinging on to her warmth but decided against it as I just stood there

"I was born that's what happened" I breaked out of her hug and went upstairs

I slammed my door shut and went to the bathroom

I looked at myself in the mirror

It was like the mirror reflected every words that pierced my heart

_"Trash"_

_"Waste of air"_

_"Worthless"_

_"Die"_

_"Just get out of our lives"_

_"We don't need you"_

_"We are happier without you"_

_"Do the world a favor and just slit your wrist"_

_"You always ruin everything just like the day you came into this world!"_

I punched the mirror breaking it and slumped against the wall

Funny thing is I always remember the painful things people say to me but never the good things

"Fuckers should go get a fucking life instead of fucking up other people's lives. Japan sucks but I only have to endure it for three years"

Just three years

Nothing more nothing less

Then it's of to America where _they _are

I looked at a broken piece of mirror showing me my reflection

"I still hate you" was the last words I said as I fell asleep

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>So<p>

What

The

Fuck

Is

Going

On?

Why are these two in MY fucking bed!?

I looked down

'And with their arms on me!?'

Okay think Karin think

There must be an explanation for this

This kinda reminds me of one of the dreams I had

_"Kaoru?" I asked_

_Kaoru nodded "Yeah"_

_"Hey Karin sorry about saying that you ruined everything my being born I was being a jerk" Hikaru said_

_"Damn straight...I forgive you and sorry for being a pest when I was little"_

_"You weren't a pest" Hikaru and Kaoru said_

_"Huh?"_

_"We were just being jerks..."Hikaru began_

_"Will you forgive us?" Kaoru finished_

_"Always" I smiled because they were being sincere_

_"Triplets?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked_

_"Forever" I said falling back to sleep_

_Those were the words I always wanted to hear from them_

I thought it was just a dream...

"Karin?" Kaoru asked

I realized our faces were only inches appart and blushed like crazy

"Y-y-yeah?" I stuttered

He smiled "Good morning" and kissed me on my cheeck

"M-morning" I returned the smile

Suddenly I was pulled into someone's chest

"Kaoru it's not fair to keep Karin to yourself!" Hikaru complained

"But Hikaru..." Kaoru said

*GROWL*

.

.

.

.

I blushed as my stomach had to go and do that!

"You're hungry?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

I nodded

They smiled "Well let's go eat"

"O-okay"

* * *

><p>"Here say 'aah' " Hikaru said<p>

I opened my mouth and he fed me the scrambled egg

"Now time to wipe the dirt" Kaoru said as he used a tissue to wipe my mouth

Big brother mode is going to take some time getting used to

"Karin-sama! Your skateboard has been brought" Mira said

I send her a grateful look which she replied to with a smile

"I'm going skating" I said standing up

"We're going with you" my brothers said

"_Alone" I said_

"Why?" they asked

"Because I have to clear my mind and skating is one of the ways I do that"

They just nodded "Be back by six"

"Whatever in America I used to not even come home" I replied as I walked out

My hand hurts but it's not that hard to ignore

* * *

><p><strong>At seven <strong>

"I should be going back home" I said and waved at the people I was hanging with

Skating is a way I think

What was I thinking about?

How to react to my brothers new attitude towards me

Answer?

Go with the flow for the next three years then goodbye

I opened the door to my house

The door revealed two pissed off older siblings

"You're late!" they said

"It's just seven chill the fuck out" I said

"You were supposed to be here one hour ago.." Hikaru began

"Where were you?" Kaoru finished

"The park" I said

"Why did you take so long?" they asked

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way?" I asked

"Don't lie to us missy!" they said

"What are you? My brothers or something?" I asked as I started walking upstairs

"We're you big brothers!" they said

I stopped walking

"What's wrong?" they asked

"I'm just happy to hear those words out of your mouths" I softly said

I resumed my walking

"Good night!" I smiled

"Huh?" they asked

"You guys weren't planning on sleeping with me were you?" I asked

They nodded and I sighed

"Look guys I'm a teenage girl" i reminded them

"Oh right" they said with a hint of disapointment

I kissed their cheeks "Good night Hika-kun , Kao-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

I woke up and went to the bathroom

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled in the mirror

My hair wasn't blue anymore it was the same as my brother's

"Karin?" Mira entered

"My hair...my fucking hair isn't blue anymore.." I pouted

"So? If you want to you can dye it back but I think your brothers will be sad about that" she smiled

"They should have just asked me" I complained

"You're acting childish" Mira said

"Huh? Oh sorry" I walked out of the bathroom

"It's not a bad thing" she mumbled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter fourteen :**_

_**Mystery filled monday**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

"Shut the fuck up!" I disabled the alarm

"Karin-sama you know it's my job to wake you up" Mira softly laughed

"It feels weird , not used to the spoiled rich kid routine" I yawned

"Well at least let me pick your clothes?"

"Yeah sure" I shrugged

"Also your mom is on a business trip and will be back on friday"

"I really don't care...wait what?" I asked

She smiled "Your mom is on a business trip and will be back on friday"

I gave a bored face "Whatever"

She frowned "You know I don't want you putting up that act"

"The how should I act?" I raised an eyebrow

"Act like you"

I gave a sad smile "But who exactly am I ? And how do I act like myself ?"

She stayed quiet and handed me my clothes

"Nice" I grinned

She smiled "It fits your punk skater style"

"Style?" I asked

"Yeah don't you have a lot of styles?"

"How so?"

"Like a rock style , goth style , sweet style and so on"

"Depends on my mood"

"Speaking of which why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

I showed her a picture of it on my phone

She nearly fainted

"Oh my yellow too much yellow!"

I nodded "Yeah why couldn't it be red?"

She gave me an are you serious face

I gave her an I'm fucking serious face

She sighed "Just go eat breakfast _downstairs_"

She walked over to the window and closed it

"What a drag" I grabbed my baby

"Good girl"

"I ain't no pet"

* * *

><p>"Good morning" my brothers said<p>

I yawned "Bad morning"

They softly laughed

"What would you like miss Hitachiin , master Hikaru and master Kaoru?" a wild maid asked

'How the fuck do they do that?'

"Pancakes" we said in synch

She looked cut off guard for a second

"Right away"

I sat down and looked over to where she was

'Maids are ninjas in disguise'

"Hey Karin?" my brothers asked

"That's me"

"Let's go to school together?"

"No , I want some quality time with my precious baby" I said while affectionally looking at my skateboard

"Don't you want to spend quality time with your _brothers_?" they asked with a hurt face

They just used the sibling time card

Motherfuckers that's a low blow

Time for the negate card!

"No" I said while taking out my PSP

I glanced at them

They used the kicked puppy look

I sighed in defeat

"Fine but just for today okay?"

They grinned

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Ouran<strong>_

We stepped out of the limo and started walking to class

"Why is **she **walking with Hikaru and Kaoru!?" a random girl asked

"Didn't you hear? They're triplets"

"Yeah she's the female version of Hikaru and Kaoru"

"She has a weird tattoo"

I death glared the girl who said that 'bout me tattoo

They all walked away

"That glare might be as scary as Kyouya's" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time

We met Haruhi on the way

"Hey Haruhi , good morning" me and my brothers said at the same time

Haruhi looked a bit surprised but then smiled "Morning"

"My dear daughters!"

Wild Tamaki appeared

"Hey Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi said

I just gave an annoyed look

"What's up boss?" my brothers said

"We were passing by and decided to greet you guys" Kyouya appeared

Guess mommy and daddy always stick together

"Rin-chan!"

Guess who?

It was Rukino

Just kidding (who the fuck is that?)

It was just Honey

"Hey there" I said

Mori nodded at me

Looks like the whole club were destined to greet each other

Speaking of destined

"Haruhi?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Remember that favor you owe me ? "

She nodded

"Well you're going a girls day with me"

"YOU KNOW THAT HARUHI'S A-"

Tamaki got cut off by Kyouya hitting him

"Not so loud or others may hear you" he said

"Since when?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"The day before I started Ouran besides it's not hard to tell considering she's an interesting character..." I trailed off

"Character?" Kyouya asked

I nodded

* * *

><p>The bell decided to ring<p>

Everyone excluding me started going to class

"Hey Karin hurry up" my brothers said

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll catch up later" I exclaimed while walking away

I was definetly not going to the bathroom

Just skipping

* * *

><p><strong>After school (no one's POV)<strong>

The whole club bumped into each other again because I felt like it

Anyways

Hikaru and Kaoru asked the club if they've seen her

"I'm afraid not Kao-chan , Hika-kun" Honey said

The older siblings were worried and so was the self proclaimed father

Honey was too of course

"Maybe she just skipped" Kyouya offered

"Why would she skip?" Honey asked

"Well she did say it was normal in America" Haruhi said

"That's weird , an elite school wouldn't accept that" Tamaki pondered

"Looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" Honey said while wearing detective clothes

Where did he get those!?

*Ahem*

"Guys that's great and all but right now we don't know where she is" Haruhi said

"Hikaru , Kaoru do you two perhaps know where she went?" Kyouya asked

The two shooked their heads

"Men! We shall go let the students know that the host club is closed today and go look for my adopted daughter!" Tamaki said

"Roger!" Hikaru and Kaoru saluted

Honey nodded

"Seems like a plan" Haruhi said

* * *

><p><strong>At the club<strong>

"Guys we should cancel the search" Haruhi said

"Huh!?" the others exclaimed excluding Kyouya and Mori

"Shhhh!" Haruhi pointed at the couch she was standing next to

The others walked over to where she was

"She's sleeping" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"She looks so at peace" Tamaki said

Karin was on the couch snoring lightly with her earbuds in her ears

She was holding on to her phone

The others smiled (even Kyouya had small almost unnoticable one)

"I wonder if she was texting someone" Honey mused

This caught two overprotective brother and an overprotective self proclaimed dad's attention

Hikaru and Kaoru gently started grabbing her phone

Karin stirred

"Lollipopsssss" Karin mumbled

The others sighed in relief

They were afraid of how she would react

Though they were surprised by her rant

"There" the brothers said

The others surrounded them as they clicked on the phone (Touchscreen) and saw that she has over a hundred messages

"Wow just how many people does she know?" Tamaki mused while the others looked at Karin

They decided to shrug it off for now

Alas the club had not been prepared for...

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth_

Karin groaned and snapped hey eyes open

"What the fuck is going on? Why the hell is my phone in your hands? More importanly why the hell was my alarm song skater boy? I could have sworn it was love you like a love song today"

The club almost anime fell because of the third question

After they explained everything excluding the fact they wanted to snoop in her phone part Karin just gave a neutral look

"Okay"

Man she should learn to question the club more

Kyouya sighed "We should open up the club"

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

'Die bitch! Die!' I thought as I shot another zombie

"You should be participating in the club"

Guess who?

Know it all Kyouya!

I sighed in defeat not wanting to argue

"Sure I'll get to work _mommy_" I smirked

He had an irk mark

"What do you do anyways?" I asked

"I'm the vice president of this club so I manage the finance , customer happiness etc" he fixed his glass

Why do everyone who wears glasses do that?

"So basically you're the real leader who hides in the shadow while his blond haired puppet plays King"

Kyouya smiled his fake smile "I'll leave that up to you"

He scribbled in his book

"It's no use , I'm immune to the death note" I seriously said

He just ignored me probably frustrated at what I said

"Rin-chan! Over here!" Honey waved

I walked over

"What's up kid?"

Yup I know he's older than me but...I just always wanted to say that?

He giggled while a few girls glared at me

'Must resist! Honey is too innocent to see my favorite finger'

"Want some cake?" he asked

This is a life or death situation

Accept his offer making him happy while being attacked by death glares

Decline his offer making him sad

Pfftt who am I kidding? I could just beat the crap out of these bitches

Also pissing people off is my hobby

"Yeah sure"

"Great! " he beamed

"So today's mango cake?" I asked

He nodded and handed me the cake

"Takashi said it was healthier"

I looked over at Mori with an are you fucking serious face

"The cake is still ninety nine percent sugar" I said

He just nodded probably making a mental note to check the sugar next time

"Tamaki-sempai!" two girls yelled as the burst through the door

"What is it my beloved princesses?" Tamaki rushed over using his charms

The girls looked dazed for a second before they shook their heads

"Our classmate is coming here for the first time!" one said

"Yeah she's usually the one who doesn't care about these things" the other said

"Thank you for informing me , my beloved princesses" Tamaki kissed their hands

They both had the I've died and went to heaven look

"No problem"

"Anytime"

"Men! Get in place" Tamaki yelled

Honey and Mori stood up

"Huh?" I asked

"We have to greet every first time guests" Kyouya said

"Oh whatever" I rolled my eyes and went over to my spot

My spot?

Just like the other hosts except it's my hang out in this clubroom

I looked over to the scene before me

"Welcome" the club said

The girl got attacked by rose petals

I just went back to playing my PSP

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

A girl wearing the school uniform , she had blond hair amd brown eyes. A few girls glared at her for being prettier.

"Welcome my princes" Tamaki strolled over to her and kissed her hand

She had a disgusted look "Please don't call me 'princess' you stupid blond"

Tamaki went into his emo corner "No girl except for my daughters ever said that to me" he sulked

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed "Nice one"

The girl just gave them a small smile

Tamaki recovered

"My fair lady , tell me which do you prefer?" Tamaki asked

"Huh?" the girl was obvioulsy confused

"The natural type?" Tamaki asked pointing to Haruhi

"The lolita shota boy type?"

"The strong and silent type?"

"The devil types?"

"Or perhaps me , the princely type?" Tamaki said with a rose in his hand

"This is the host club right?" the girl asked

"Right" Kyouya nodded

"So which one of us do you want to request?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

The girl looked over at all of them

"None of you" she said

Every girl had a shocked face

"W-what?" Tamaki asked

"Miss , the host club is where you request one of its members to spend time with" Kyouya explained

"I'm here to request a member" the girl frowned

"Who?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"I'm here for Karin" the girl said

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

"I'm here for Karin" the familiar voice said

I looked up from my PSP and had a full out grin

"Jessica!" I ran over to her

The others all had confused expressions

"Karin!" Jessica hugged me

"You're late...I've been waiting here for you since the last time I saw you" I pouted

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" she said a bit nervous

"You are? Then I forgive you"

"Your hair..."

"I got rid of the dye , how is it?"

"Pretty"

"Not as pretty as your hair"

We smiled at each other

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" my brothers yelled

"Would you two shut the fuck up we were having our fated reunion!" I yelled at them

"Who's this?" Tamaki asked

"For now she's a friend but in the future..." I trailed off while smirking

Jessica giggled

"How are you and miss Jessica acquainted?" Kyouya asked

"We went on an ice cream date!" I exclaimed

The others looked at Jessica

Jessica hid behind me while I death glared the club

"Stop scaring Jessica"

"S-sorry" they all said

"Good" I nodded "Let's go Jessica" I smiled and dragged her to my spot

* * *

><p><strong>After club (No one's POV)<strong>

"Miss Jessica I'm afraid the club is now closed" Kyouya said breaking Karin's conversation

"O-okay" Jessica nodded

"I'll wait for you until the next time you come" Karin smiled

"P-promise?" Jessica blushed

"Pinky promise" Karin extended her pinky

They interlocked their pinkies

"Bye!" Jessica waved and closed the door

The others were silent as Karin hummed a happy tune looking at the door

Some of the members were beginning to think Karin has a personality disorder or something

"Well I believe we have our first hostess" Kyouya said

"NO!" Hikaru and Kaoru roared while hugging Karin protectively

"My poor ears..." Karin said

"What are you talking about Kyouya?" Tamaki asked

"If Karin becomes a hostess our profits will increase since both boys and girls will be able to request her" Kyouya said

"NO! DADDY WILL NOT STAND BY LETTING MY DAUGHTER FLIRT WITH MEN"

What a hypocrite

"Boss is right besides no boys would request her" Hikaru and Kaoru said

Ouch right in the heart

"And why not?" Karin said pissed at what her brothers said

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped

"Am I not pretty?" Karin asked

The others did not expect her to ask that

"You're the prettiest girl in this school! It's just..." Kaoru began

"You're not very social" Hikaru finished

Karin got an irk mark and grabbed her skateboard

"Well like it or not I'm becoming a hostess" she stormed off

Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into or does she...?

"Hikaru , Kaoru " Kyouya said

The two turned to him

"It says here that she's quite popular in this school" Kyouya said while typing on his laptop

The others were a bit surprised since she hasn't even been here a week

"How?" Tamaki asked

"That's what I'm trying to find out"

The club had another mystery on their hands

"Should we go after her?" Haruhi asked

"That's a great idea my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed

"Where could she be?" Haruhi pondered

"Let's just call her" Tamaki said

Haruhi nodded

Everyone stood still for ten seconds

"No one has her number?" Haruhi sighed

Every shook their heads

"Oh I know! I know!" Honey exclaimed

Every looked at him

"She might be skating!"

They decided to look at a nearby skatepark

* * *

><p><strong>The skatepark (still no one's POV)<strong>

The club arrived only to see a bunch of little kids surrounding Karin

"Nee-san do it again!"

"Please!?"

"Pretty please!?"

Karin grinned "Last time okay? Big sis here has to go home before her brothers start to piss their pants"

The kids nodded a bit confused

"Hey skater chick!" a group of teenagers yelled

"Yo" Karin waved

"You're skating today?"

"Damn straight"

The group all grinned at her and placed a boombox down

"Which song?"

Karin had a smirk "Whichever is cool I'll just go with it"

"Cool and spicy"

"What a rebel"

"Doesn't give a shit"

The group used a USB to connect the boombox and one of their phone

"Okay , you ready?"

Karin nodded and walkedover to the bowl

**(No one wants to read about her skating right? I'm not going to write stuff most of you won't understand so let's fast forward to five minutes later)**

Everyone including the host club were clapping

Karin gave a thumbs up "That's all for today!"

"See ya skater chick" the group left while waving

Karin started walking towards the host club only to be stopped by the kids

"That was so awesome!"

"Cool!"

Karin grinned "Thanks"

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" a kid said

Karin frowned "Trust me you don't"

The kids looked at her in confusion while she seemed to be thinking of something

"Why not?" the kid asked breaking her out of her trance

She smiled "Because you should be _you _when you grow up"

The kids just shrugged it off and left

"Bye cool nee-san!"

"Bye brats!"

* * *

><p>Karin's hand started to shake<p>

"Looks like I went to far huh?" she smiled at her hand

"Karin" Haruhi said

Karin looked over at them and grinned

"What down?" she asked

Everyone gave her a serious face

She gulped "Fuck shit's about to go down isn't it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed "You're banned from skating"

"No one tells me that not even as a joke" Karin had a killer aura

"Karin it's for your own good your hand needs to heal then you can skate again" Haruhi said

"What are you guys talking about? My hands are fucking fine" Karin

"Rin-chan it seemed to hurt when you did those handstands" Honey said

"I don't fucking care if it seemed like it besides I've fucking been through worse" she spat out

Honey and the others frowned at her stubborness and at the fact she had it worse

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Skating is a part of me , I don't care If my hands are broken or anything I'll still skate" Karin stated

"Come on , you can go one week without skating" her brothers said

"Why are you two being so forceful!?" she yelled

"We're just looking out for you" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"I don't need you to"

"It's our job"

Karin sighed "Fine.." ('not' she thought)

The two smiled

The host club stayed for five minutes then left the triplets

"Karin?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Yep?"

"What did you mean by you had it worse before?"

Karin stopped walking while the two looked at her

"When I started skating I sucked" she scatched her head smoothly lying

However Hikaru and Kaoru did't notice she was lying

* * *

><p><em><strong>End chapter<strong>_


	15. crazy week

_**Chapter five :**_

_**The crazy week**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

_Imagine in your mind a posh country club_

_The stuffy old money where the poor kid's snubbed_

_The spread is bland sauerkraut and boiled goose_

_There's no way these people will ever cut loose_

_But then I walk in the room, hold my boombox high_

_And what happened next, will blow your mind_

_Everything got outta control_

_The music was so entrancing_

_Everyone got out on the floor_

_It was a bunch of old white people dancing_

I groaned and disabled my alarm like always

"..."

Huh? Isn't Mira usually here to greet me?

I shot my eyes open and looked around

'Maybe she tookthe day off ' I thought as I got up

I took a shower and decided to wear red sleeve hoodie , denim shorts and my red converse.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BABY!?" I yelled loud enough to wake everybody up

My skateboard was missing and I'm going to find who ever did it and...make sure they'll never be able to again

"Karin is something wrong!?" Mira barged in

"Where the hell is my fucking baby?" I hissed

"Baby? Oh you mean that red skateboard?"

I nodded

"Well I saw your brothers come into your room earlier and thought they were waking you up so you sh-"

I ran off before she can finish

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BABY!?"

I laughed and started banging the table with Kaoru doing the same

After ten second we stopped

"I totally called that reaction" I smirked

Kaoru nodded "Yeah but I wonder when she learned to use bad words?"

I shrugged "Must be an American thing"

We left it at that and started eating

The door slammed open and there stood an extremly pissed off Karin

I gulped "H-h-hey Kaoru i-is i-it m-my imagination o-or i-is t-there a r-really d-dangerous aura?"

"I-I s-see i-it t-too" he nodded

Karin started walking closer and with each step she took our faces got paler

"WHERE. THE . FUCK. IS . MY . BABY" she slammed the table

"M-morning Karin" me and Kaoru said

"My ass now answer" she glared daggers at us

Me and Kaoru glanced at each other and smirked

"We have no clue" we said

"I'm fucking serious , she means a lot to me"

We sighed "Fine , we'll give it back to you when your hand gets better"

She looked at us as if she was planning our deaths and then took a breath

"Fine" she growled and sat down

"Come on Karin we're just looking out for you" Kaoru said

She sighed and gave a faint smile "Yeah just not used to it"

"Karin I see you've solved your mystery" Mira said

Karin nodded "Yeah seems like my _loving _brothers took my baby"

Mira sighed "Well honey I'm sure the faster your hand heal the faster you'll get her back"

"Why are they acting like the skateboard is alive?" Kaoru whispered to me

"I have no idea" I whispered back

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

"Good morning Hikaru! Good morning Kaoru!" the girls yelled

"Annoying fangirls" I muttered

Hikaru and Kaoru placed their arms on my shoulder

"You get used to it" they said as the girls glared at me

"I have no idea how one can get used to it"

"So Karin..." Hikaru began

"You know what would be really fun?" Kaoru finished

I gave them a curious look "What?"

They whispered something in my ears

I grinned "I'm in!" I nodded

'Operation : plan your brothers death and make it look like an accident has been aborted'

"Hey guys!" Haruhi waved at us

We walked over to her

"Morning Haruhi" we said in synch

"I should start getting used to that..." she muttered

I glanced at my watch

one more minute before the bell rings and I for one am planning on skipping

Problem is I have a few worry warts next to me

I grinned as an idea popped into my head

"GOOD MORNING GIRLS!" I suddenly yelled

That startled the three next to me

All girls curiously looked over at me and some even glared

"Hey Rin-chan! Haru-chan , Hika-chan and Kao-chan" Honey , Mori , Tamaki and Kyouya came over

I ignored them

"HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER WANTED TO DATE A HOST?"

All the girls nodded

"Who hasn't?"

"It's every girl's dream!"

"WELL NOW YOU CAN!"

"What!?" the girls yelled

"ARE YOU INTERESTED IN THIS ONE TIME OFFER!?"

They all nodded

"THE HOST CLUB WILL BE PLAYING A GAME! IT'S CALLED CATCH!"

"What's that?" the girls asked

'Idiotic rich girls...at least Jessica isn't like this'

"A GAME WHERE SOMEONE IS IT AND EVERYONE ELSE HAS TO TRY AND CATCH HIM/HER"

The girls nodded as if to tell me they understood

"THE HOST CLUB IS IT AND YOU GIRLS HAVE TO CATCH THEM! THE GAME IS OVER WHEN THE HOSTS MAKE IT TO THEIR CLASS"

All the girls cheered as the host club started paling

"READY?"

A few host members glared at me as the girls nodded

"GO!"

The bell rang as the girls ran after the hosts

Haruhi was being dragged by my brothers away from the girls

"We'll get you for this Karin!" my brothers yelled

Mori placed Honey on his shoulder and started running

"See you Rin-chan!"

Kyouya was nowhere in sight

"Now girls there's plenty of me to share" Tamaki said as he inched closer to the wall

"No! I want you for myself"

"Be mine!"

"No mine!"

Tamaki yelled and ran away as the girls started arguing

I smirked as everyone vanished after the hosts

"Karin?"

I turned around and saw Jessica

I gave her a goofy smile "Yo"

Jessica smirked as I gulped

She started walking closer with a sly grin

"Um..nice weather we're having huh?" I asked as she stood in front of me

She smiled and grabbed my hand "It sure is , I believe I won"

I nervously laughed "Guess you're into girls?"

She shook her head "No , I'm just a possesive fangirl"

I grinned and pecked her on the lips

She turned beet red and I ran off

"Well my possesive girl don't worry! I'm really loyal!" I yelled

"I'M A FAN NOT YOUR GIRL!"

I laughed

I stopped in front of the clubroom

The door was opened as usual

"Time to sleep!" I plopped onto my couch

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip after school<strong>

"KARIN!" my brothers yelled as they opened the door

I looked up from my PSP

"Hey , how is it going?" I asked

They started fumming about 'a game' , 'prize'

I realized what they were talking about

"Well I thought it would be fun if my brothers finally got a girl"

They shook their heads

"Karin?"

I gulped as I saw Kyouya

"Don't involve the other members in something like this again"

I quickly nodded

"My daughter was so cruel!" Tamaki cried

"To top it all off you didn't come to class again" Haruhi said

Dang girl help a sister out and keep that mouth shut next time

"Right" my brothers nodded

"Rin-chan skipping is bad" Honey lectured

Morin nodded

"Skipping may decrease our reputation" Kyouya said

"Daddy doesn't like that delinquent act!" Tamaki said

I scoffed "Whatever , I skipped a lot in America yet I'm still here right?"

"What kind of school did you went to?" Haruhi asked

"A public school" I said

"MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER WENT TO A COMMONER'S SCHOOL?"

"You went to a commoner's school!?"

"Takashi what's a public school?"

"..."

"What an interesting developement"

"Damn rich kids"

I nodded

Complete silence

Finally

I then got attacked with hundreds of questions

The door slammed open

"What now!?" I yelled in frustration

I saw Jessica and had a goofy smile

"Jessica!"

She walked over to me with a blank face and showed me her hand

"Is something wrong with your hand?" I asked

She shook her head

"You want my number?" I gave a sly grin

She shook her head

"Hold hands?"

She looked at me and blushed beet red

"I want you to give me my first kiss back!" she yelled

"T-that was your first kiss?" I asked

"WHAT!?" Tamaki yelled

"Her first kiss?" Haruhi asked

"What is she talking about?" Honey asked

"Karin?" my brothers asked

I sheepishly smiled "Apparently I just stole her first kiss?"

Hikaru , Kaoru and Tamaki froze

"Give it back!" Jessica said

"Can't , no returns on first kisses" I winked at her

"YOU KISSED A GIRL?" Tamaki yelled

"DON'T TELL US YOU LIKE GIRLS?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

I chocked "No way! I just like playing around!" I defended

My phone started ringing

"Thank god!"

I picked it up

"Rika-chan!" I smiled

_"Hey Karin I was wondering if you could come over again? My little brother really liked you"_

"Sure I'll be there in ten minutes , bye!"

I hung up

"Well I have urgent business to attend to bye!" I waved and ran off

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wendsday<strong>

_Now picture if you will a bunch of business men_

_Stuffed in the boardroom like pigs in a pen_

_The ties around the necks are like a hangman's noose_

_In the middle of the table theres a boiled goose_

_The old people smell makes you want to puke in the sink_

_These dudes will never dance yeah that's what you think_

_I stride in the room all young and hip_

_Hold up my boombox and say listen to this_

_Then everyone started to move_

_People rejoiced instead of financing_

_Your preconcieved notions were shattered_

_By the super old white people dancing_

My alarm continued ringing for five minutes

Hikaru and Kaoru barged in

"Karin...turn it off" they said

I started coughing

"Karin!?" they came over and disabled my alarm

"H-hey g-guys" I said

Kaoru placed his hand on my forehead

"Hikaru she's sick"

"I-I'm f-fine" I started sitting up

Hikaru pushed me back down

"W-what t-the f-fuck?" I asked

He threw my blanket on me

"Take the day off"

After five minutes of arguin

"F-fine!" I said

They smiled and ruffled my hair "Get better soon Karin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

I sat up and grinned "Well that worked"

I stood up and changed into almost the same clothes as yesterday

"Phase one : give Mira the day off complete , phase two : trick your brothers check and phase three : rescue my baby in motion"

I opened my door and quickly ran to my brothers room

'Idiots' was my thought when I saw my baby under their bed

"My precious!"

'Time to go skating'

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to after school<strong>

"Shit! I better go home!" I threw my cigarette away

"Bye skater chick!" the boys yelled

I waved and quickly skated back

A maid opened the door

"I was here all day right? If not you're fired"

She nodded and I made my way upstairs

Better put my baby back

Okay now back to my room

Pretend to be better

I fell asleep for like a few hours

"Karin!" my brothers barged into my room

"Privacy" I muttered and sat up

"Dye our hair!"

"What?"

"Kaoru's hair will be blue and mine will be pink!" Hikaru said

"W-what h-happened?" I asked

The gave me a sly grin triggering my devious smile

"We're tricking the host club into thinking we're arguing" they said

I gave them a thumbs up "I'll h-help o-out"

They nodded "But after helping us you go straight to bed"

I nodded 'Idiots'

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

_The big apple, where people never dance_

_Spirits go down while profits expand_

_The cops or the dealers, who's got the juice_

_The street benders peddling their boiled goose_

_So many types of people will never get along_

_Till I bust out my boombox and play this song_

_The music washed away all the hate_

_And society started advancing_

_Every demographic was represented_

_It was a rainbow coalition of dancing_

_Whoa!_

_Everyone was wearing fingerless gloves_

_Whoaaaaaoaaaaaoh!_

_I saw a spanish guy doing the Bartman_

"You're staying home today" my brothers said

I nodded and turned

'More sleep for me'

**Ten minutes later **

"Karin they're gone"

I sat up and grinned "Thanks Mira"

She grinned and came next to me

I grabbed my phone to reveal the view of the hidden camera I placed on my brothers

"The popcorns and ice-cream will be up in ten minutes" Mira smirked

"Best maid ever"

We spend the rest of the day watching my brother's supposed arguments

'Are they falling for Haruhi?' I thought at the end

"Twins falling for the same girl? Interesting plot!"

Mira dreams to beocme a novelist

"Yeah but I wonder if even one of them will win?" I mused

"What?"

"It wouldn't be odd if another host falls for her right?" I smirked

Mira giggled "Weren't your sights set on her"

I smiled "You make it sound like I'm a lesbian but no I don't go after someone who has others after her"

"Well I better clean this up and remember you're going to school tomorrow , I only let you stayed because of the show"

I nodded "Love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

_Transport now to an old folks home_

_Where the elderly are tossed on their brittle bones_

_The orderlies are stealing there's no excuse_

_Everyday for lunch they eat boiled goose_

_So I grabbed my boombox and hit the turbo base_

_And what happened next was a total disgrace_

_Everybody started having sex_

_The music was way too powerful_

_A bunch of old people fucking like rabbits_

_It was disgusting to say the least_

_Oh!_

_A boombox can change the world_

_You gotta know your limits with a boombox_

_This was a cautionary tale_

_A boombox is not a toy_

"I learned that in America" I yawned and diasbled my alarm

"Good morning Karin" Mira said

She was holding a white tank top , a dark blue vest , dark blue jeans and white ankle boots

"Nice" I whisteled

She winked at me

I went to take a shower than wore those clothes

"Today is eggs and baccoons"

I ran to the dinningroom

"Morning" me and my brothers said in synch

We sat down eating

"Karin?"

We all looked over to see mom

"Yeah?" I stuffed another egg in my mouth

"I heard you've been skipping school"

My brothers stayed silent

"So?"

My brothers had shocked faces

Mom sighed "I guess you're more of a problem kid than your brothers"

_Problem kid_

I loudly stood up

"Whatever" I said as I walked passed her leaving three shocked faces and a worried Mira

I walked passed the limo

'Today I'm walking'

I took the opposite way so I don't bump into any limo

"Well I guess I really can't go a day without you" I sighed

I placed a cigarette between my lips and lit it up

"I might get addicted"

As ouran started coming into view I threw the cigarette away

I looked at my watch to see I'm thirty minutes late

You're not late if you don't even go to class

'So they locked the clubroom?'

The door to the club was locked making me smirk

I shook my head "Please in America learning how to pick a lock was something I learned in the first month of school"

After one minute the door was opened

I smiled and went to my couch

Just as I was about to take a nap

**We're going at it tonight tonight**

**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**

**Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**

**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**

**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**

I picked up my phone and started speaking in english

"Hey"

_"Angel where the fuck are you? I came to your place but the landlord said you went away"_

"In Japan"

_"What the fuck!? Why the hell are you there? Does it have something to do with your dad?"_

"Yes , I'm supposed to stay at a school named Ouran until I finish highschool then I can come back"

_"Fuck! Do you know how worried all of us were?"_

I hung up not wanting to deal with getting homesick

I fell asleep ignoring the constant ringing of my phone

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time (No one's POV)<strong>

"So she managed to get inside?" Kyouya mused looking at the sleeping girl

"Is it my imagination or does she seem sad?" Tamaki asked

"I think so too Tama-chan , what about you Takashi?" Honey asked

"Right" Takashi nodded

"Did anything happen this morning?" Haruhi asked looking at the older triplets

The gave Karin a worried glance and sighed

"Our mom asked her about her skipping school..."Hikaru began

"But Karin went all cold on her" Kaoru finished

"Maybe mom said something to make her sad?" they asked at the same time

"Let's ask her when she wakes up" Honey suggested

The others nodded

"Guys , I think lunch will be over before she wakes up" Haruhi said

Karin started stirring

_"Stop calling me that...idiots"_

Karin was smiling

"What did she say?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"She said 'stop calling me that...idiots' " Honey translated

"Who's she talking to?" Haruhi asked

No one could answer that question

"We better wake her up" Haruhi said

The older brothers nodded and shook her awake

"FLYING MINT BUNNY!" Karin yelled

She noticed everyone else and asked "What?"

Her brothers started laughing

"My adopted daughter is so cute~" Tamaki cooed

"Flying mint bunny?" Haruhi asked

Karin had a tinge of pink and nodded

Everyone left it at that when she kicked Tamaki

The bell rang

"Well you guys better get to class" Karin said

In the end she got dragged to class while vowing to avenge herself

* * *

><p><strong>In class<strong>

Karin was at the window seat , Kaoru next to her , Haruhi following and then Hikaru.

"Kill me now..." Karin complained

Her brothers just smiled at her antics

"It's not that bad" Haruhi said

"So nice to see you join us Miss Hitachiin" the teacher said

"You must be on drugs for actually saying it's nice that a student you hate shows up" Karin said

The teacher ignored her

"Well class I have something to tell you all" the teacher said

"You're getting a nose job?" Hikaru asked

"You're getting married?" Kaoru asked

"You're getting fired?" Karin asked with the brightest smile ever

The teacher glared at the troublesome triplets as the class burst into laughter

"No I am transefering to another school"

"Allelujah!" Karin yelled while pumping her fist

The teacher smirked "For both of us"

So the teacher left saying that their new teacher will arrive in a bit

"So what do you guys think the teacher will be like?" Kaoru asked

"Normal" Haruhi said

"A suck up" Hikaru said

"Another Satan" Karin said

They laughed at each other's answers

"Is this class 1-A ?" a nonchalant voice asked

"Yes" a student answered

Everyone looked at the front to see a bored man

"Yo I'm you're new-"

The teacher got cut off

"DAICHI!?" Karin yelled while standing up with a shocked face

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story and following/favoriting it**_


	16. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter :**_

_**A broken promise**_

_**Placing the pieces**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"DAICHI!?" Karin yelled as she stood up with a shocked face

"Teacher Daichi" Daichi finished with a shocked face

Karin blinked and then glared at Daichi...while Daichi semi glared at her

"What the hell are you doing here?" the two asked at the same time

"Stop copying me!" they yelled

"I said stop!" they yelled again

"Would you cut it out!?" Karin yelled

"Gladly" Daichi huffed

"Great I'm leaving" Karin said as she grabbed her bag

"Karin?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

Karin simply ignored them and walked to the door

"Karin" Daichi said

Karin stopped walking and glanced at Daichi. The two stared at each other

"Yes?"

"Nevermind" Daichi said as he shrugged

"..'Stop being a coward and let others know how you feel'...I took that advice to heart you know?" Karin quoted

Daichi was speechless...he didn't expect Karin to remember what he told her word by word.

"Bye.." Karin said as she opened the door

"It looks like the only thing we can do is say goodbye.." Daichi said

"Don't blame it on me...you broke the promise first" Karin said as she closed the door

Daichi looked like a kicked puppy and the students didn't know what to do. Hikaru , Kaoru and Haruhi glanced at the door with worry.

"I'm going to go after her" Daichi said as he also walked to the door

And so he left the classroom behind

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin's POV<strong>_

After I left the classroom I went straight to the rooftop. I leaned on the railing and looked at the sky with a soft smile.

"Karin.." Daichi said

I turned around and grin "Hey there..it's been a long time,huh?"

He slowly walked towards me as I did the same and opened his arms. I jumped at him as he catched me in a hug

"I really missed you" I said

"Me too.." he whispered

We just stayed there in sillence and then I started laughing

"I can't believe the whole class fell for it!" I exclaimed

He also chuckled "Well your acting was truly amazing...nothing less from my protege"

"Yours was amazing too being able to say things at the same time as me" I complimented

"Well you improvising and making up a broken promise was something I didn't expect" he returned the compliment

"So how's life been treating you?" I asked returning to my earlier position of sky gazing

Daichi walked over next to me and also gazed at the sky "Good..a few bumpy roads here and there but I managed"

"How so?" I asked

"After you left I continued drawing on the streets and met a woman..I fell for her at first sight but she already had someone. France became duller without you and a heart break made it worse so I started travelling searching for jobs. As you can see I became an art teacher" he explained

"France,huh? Wonder how it changed.." I trailed off

"So how was America..?" he asked

I looked at him and pushed my bangs aside revealing my tattoo

"That's..the last thing we drew together" he said with a smile filled with nostalgia

"So you remembered? To answer your question Amerika liked fucking with people but all in all it became home" I answered

"Then why are you here?" he asked

"If I finish highschool here...I'd finish my end of the deal I made I'll finaly be free to take a step" I said

I didn't even have to explain what I meant since Daichi nodded in understanding

"Knowing your father he probably gave you an impossible condition or something"

"Right on the fucking bulls eye...I'm not allowed to go to America until the time is up" I explained

"Damn old geezer" Daichi said

Yeah he also started to dislike my father after what happened...my father changed when he discovered I was a prodigy

"Can't argue...so we better get to class before my brothers start to worry" I said

He looked confused "Don't they hate you?"

"I honestly don't know. I came back and they treated me the same. After something happened they started acting more like older siblings...I'm going along with it but I'm still preparing in case it's just all an act" I admitted

"Those punks..after the way they treated you they just expect to waltz back into your life like that?" Daichi angirly said

I nodded in agreement "Yeah...but everyone deserves a second chance"

"You haven't changed one bit..." Daichi said

"I did..Amerika really changed me..it made me change so much you can't even compare me to the little girl I used to be" I said

He looked at me confused

"Got involved with countless of bad crowds" I shrugged

"Ah..did you by any chance started smoking or drinking?" he asked

"...I did. It's not that bad of an addiction though since I can do a week without doing those if I want" I explained

"Those can seriously ruin your life you know? I'm not sure if I can just keep doing those things.." Daichi said

"...Please Daichi? I..they help me by keeping me distracted from America" I pleaded

"I don't know..I'll think about it" he said

"Thank you...but could you keep it a secret between us?" I asked

"...Okay" he nodded

"Thanks you're the best..I'll take your advice to heart though."

He ruffled my hair "We should be going back"

"How about we continue acting like we hate each other until it's time for hosting?" I suggested

"Hosting?" he asked

"Ask a teacher later" I replied

He nodded

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school at the host club (Third person POV)<strong>_

"So Karin how exactly do you know Daichi-sensei?" Haruhi asked Karin

The two girls were currently changing into their costume. Today's theme was animals.

"France" Karin answered with a don't talk about this anymore undertone which Haruhi noticed

"Oh" Haruhi said

The two girls finished changing and went outside to see the Host club fully dressed.

Karin wore less clothes than the others which her brother's didn't approve but everyone knows Karin doesn't care. Anyways she had her black converse , orange shorts with a white jacket wrapped at it , black tank top , fox ears , fake whiskers and fox nose , fox paw gloves and a fox tail. She was basicaly dressed in orange and black..much to her liking and her hair was loose.

Haruhi dressed up as a bear (like the one from brother bear). Which was basicaly the ears , nose and small tail

Tamaki dressed up as a lion. Which was basicaly the ears , nose , tail and the hair.

Kyouya just wore cat ears and Mori did the same.

Honey dressed up in a bunny costume and was excited because he matches with Usa-chan

Hikaru and Kaoru also dresed up as foxes which was basicaly the whiskers, nose , ears and tail.

"My daughters look stunning!" Tamaki exclaimed

"Haruhi is okay but Karin...please wear more clothes!" Hikaru and Kaoru begged

"You look amazing Rin-chan! You too Haru-chan" Honey complimented

"..." Mori nodded

"If I sell the pictures for five hundred yen a piece...I'll earn quite a bit of profit" Kyouya said fixing his glasses

"Thanks" Haruhi and Karin said at the same time

And so the club was open for business!

The club quickly filled up with students as Karin was a bit upset over the fact Jessica didn't come but shrugged it off knowing she'll come sooner or later.

"Welcome!" the whole host club said at the same time for the hundreth time today

And so the rose petals cleared up to reveal Daichi.

"Hey sensei" Haruhi greeted

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at him...they disliked his attitude towards Karin

"You must be Daichi..the new transfered teacher in charge of class 1-A" Kyouya said

"Hello I'm here for Karin" Daichi greeted

"No way!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they slung their arms protectively around Karin

"Hey Dai-kun" Karin grinned

"Dai-kun?" the whole host club excluding Mori asked

Karin nodded "Yeah he's Dai-kun" she pointed at Daichi

"Eh!?" Hikaru , Kaoru , Haruhi and their classmates which was currently in the club yelled

"My ears!" Karin hissed as she broke out of her brothers arms

"Wait..I thought you two disliked each other?" Haruhi asked

Karin and Daichi looked at each other and laughed. They were rolling on the floor dying of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

The two stood up breathing hard

"Nothing" the said at the same time

"Judging from what happened since your teacher came in I'd say you two seemed to have disliked each other...or at least portrayed that. Tell us...what relationship do you two share?" Kyouya asked

"Smartass saw through us!" Karin exclaimed in mock shock

Daichi snickered at her..he wasn't going to bother correcting her speech since the previouc teacher had already warned him about a stubborn student who doesn't listen which he guessed was Karin

"Well as for you question...what sort of relationship do we have is what you want to know?" Karin asked with a knowing smile

The Host club eagerly nodded except for two brothers who were glaring, the shadow king and Mori.

Karin and Daichi glanced at each other. As is rehearsed they stood next to each other and smirked

"We're in a special relationship" the two said in synch

"Lovers?" the girls asked

They shook their heads in synch

"More than friends , deeper than lovers and beyond being family" the two said

"Huh?" Honey asked in confusion

"We're..." the two began

"Lovers"

"Friends"

"Teacher/protege"

"And brother and sister all mixed together" they finished

"I see.." Kyouya said writting it down

Karin led Daichi to her spot and the two sat down next to each other

"How did you meet my daughter!?" Tamaki asked Daichi as the whole club plus clients seemed to be interested in him

"Ah that sure takes me back..." Daichi said

"How could it not?" Karin smiled

"I was a freelance artist on the streets of France" he said

"I was a little girl exploring France" Karin said

"A really grumpy local started to argue with me calling my art trash"

"..asshole *cough*..A really interesting man caught my attention"

"A little girl picked my art up and gave me a compliment"

"The man turned out to be an artist...and gave me a tour of France"

"The little girl turned out to have a wealthy father and begged her father to hire me as her teacher"

"So that's how we met"

The clients plus Tamaki started clapping their hands

"Thank you now go back to doing whatever the fuck you were doing the two of us have a lot of catching up to do" Karin said

So everyone except for her brothers left

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Karin asked

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Yeah" Karin and Daichi bluntly said

"However I've been meaning to meet the two little brats who made Karin's life hard for quite a while" Daichi said

"Who exaclty are you to our sister?" the two asked

Daichi smirked and used his hand to bring Karin closer to him

"The big brother she always wanted" he said in a matter of fact tone

Hikaru and Kaoru started to glare even harder if that's possible

'Oh fuck...this is like a plot from an anime or something' Karin thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Phew I finaly updated this story! **_

_**I' ll make the next chapter longer since I finaly have my inspiration back.!**_

_**I'll probably update in the weekend since I still have a heavy load of school work! :'(**_


End file.
